L'Ombre et la Flamme
by Durin's Bane-FH
Summary: Lexa a sauvé son peuple du Mount Weather mais d'autres dangers apparaissent. Des ombres se lèvent aux frontières des 12 clans, le Skaikru est sur le point d'imploser et Lexa revit dans ses rêves les pires moments de sa vie et de celles de ses ancêtres. Les Blake et Lexa ont-ils un lien de parenté ? Clarke peut-elle retrouver son chemin auprès de son aimée, sa souveraine, sa Heda ?
1. Chapter 1 Un réveil difficile

Bonjour, bonsoir ou même bonne nuit tout le monde !

Alors c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc j'entre dans un univers totalement inconnu. De fait j'accepte TOUTES les critiques.

Cette histoire tourne dans ma tête depuis plus d'un an maintenant et je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire après cette saison 3. La série The100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Lexa a sauvé son peuple du Mount Weather mais d'autres dangers apparaissent. Des ombres se lèvent aux frontières des 12 clans, le Skaikru est sur le point d'imploser et Lexa revit dans ses rêves les pires moments de sa vie et de celles de ses ancêtres. Comment les clans unifiés peuvent-ils faire face ?  
Comment Bellamy et Octavia réagissent quand Lexa leur annonce un étroit lien familial ? Clarke peut-elle retrouver son chemin auprès de son aimée, sa souveraine, sa Heda ? Raven peut-elle seulement avoir un aperçu du bonheur ?

* * *

Langues :  
Normale : Neutre  
 _Italique_ : Trigedasleng  
Souligné : Français  
 **Gras** : Anglais

* * *

29 octobre 2122, Camp Bram des 12 clans

Les liens sacrés sont étincelants pour ceux qui veulent les voir. Un observateur, n'ayant pas peur de la mort, aurait pu étudier le lien unissant Indra et Lexa. Complexe, fort, empli de terreur passée et d'espoir sans lendemain, leur relation était un des piliers du Trikru.

Forgées et aiguisées par l'enseignement guerrier, les entraînements supplémentaires qu'elles s'infligeaient, la nature hostile, et surtout les épreuves de la vie elles s'étaient avec le temps créées une véritable épopée. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre parfois au coin des lits d'enfant des différents clans, les récits des _Siswan_ , ces sœurs de la mort défendant les gentils enfants des Mountain Men.

Ces histoires mi-vérité mi-légende étaient au mieux tolérées par Lexa, au pire détestées par Indra.

La Heda avait compris la portée morale de ces contes et cela lui arrivait aussi de se sentir flattée ou de sourire quand une mère enjolivait un peu trop une partie banale. La nostalgie et le chagrin lui faisait aussitôt reprendre son air austère et elle devait alors retourner à ses devoirs de Commander des 12 Clans.

Bien que Lexa ne l'avouerait jamais, Indra avait toujours été sa protectrice et sa protégée. Indra pour sa part considérait Lexa comme une extension d'elle-même, une partie essentielle de sa vie, elle ne l'imaginait d'ailleurs pas sans sa Heda.

Dès leurs plus tendres enfances les deux femmes vivaient continuellement proches, Indra ne quittait son acolyte pour rien au monde. Mais avec le temps, les mœurs les avaient obligés à ne plus dormir dans la même tente, à leurs grands regrets. En revanche Indra plaçait toujours sa tente à moins de trois mètres de la tente de commandement. En cas d'attaque surprise ou de tentative d'assassinat, la capitaine serait à ses côtés en moins de 15 secondes.

C'est pourquoi quand une nuit Indra, endormie la main serrant un poignard sous son matelas, entendit des gémissements et des sanglots étouffés, elle comprit que Lexa était encore victime de ses rêves. Ceux-ci la taraudaient depuis tellement d'années qu'Indra ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Les dizaines d'heures passées à réconforter une fillette apeurée n'y avait rien fait, Indra avait finalement obéit à Lexa et l'avait laissée seule se débrouiller avec ses cauchemars.

Mais les murmures habituels avaient cette nuit la laissés place à des paroles incohérentes et des cris dans d'autres langues. Indra sortit difficilement de sa torpeur et après quelques secondes de réflexion, se leva et enfila rapidement une tunique rapiécée. Considérant rapidement ses épaulières et son plastron, ses pensées furent de nouveaux interrompues par une série de cris. Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes et mit son épée à double tranchant dans son dos.

Bien que les rêves de Lexa n'étaient pas un secret dans les rangs du _Trikru,_ les hurlements avaient surpris les quelques personnes encore blotties contre le feu. Le simple regard fugace d'Indra à la sortie de sa tente suffit à faire détourner le regard des curieux. Cauchemarder n'était pas une honte en soit, en revanche ces cris et geignements pourraient entamer l'image héroïque du _Commander_.

En quelques secondes elle fut à l'entrée de la tente et d'un geste intima aux gardes de la laisser passer. Trié sur le volet par Indra elle-même, évidemment, ces hommes puissants et loyaux jusque dans la mort savaient que ce geste était aussi une menace. Après avoir rabattue le lourd battant de peau, Indra papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Sans même réfléchir ses jambes l'emmenèrent en un éclair auprès du lit de sa Heda. Elle enjamba avec facilité et avec beaucoup d'agilité les bougies disposées en masse sur le sol de la tente.

Bien qu'elle trouvât cela dangereux, Indra comprit très vite l'intérêt que Lexa portait pour les bougies. Cette dernière dès son plus jeune âge en disposait un peu partout dans sa tente la nuit pour éloigner les monstres de l'obscurité. De manière assez incongrue Lexa s'était toujours épris pour le feu. Sa puissance, sa capacité de destruction sans pareil et ses quelques vertus l'avait toujours fasciné. A mesure qu'elle grandissait Lexa gardait la protection de la chaleur et de la lumière de manière instinctive.

Indra avait toujours des marques sur les mollets, là où, certaines nuits, la cire de bougies non éteintes avait volé à cause de pas non assurés. Avec le temps la disposition ne changea pas beaucoup, c'est pourquoi Indra traversa ces embûches sans problème. Indra distingua sa Heda sur le lit en bois au fond de la tente.

Avant même d'être à ses côtés la guerrière savait ce qu'elle verrait. Trop d'années et de nuits sans sommeil avaient rendu cette vision banale, mais elle lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois. Dans la faible lumière du reste d'une bougie on pouvait discerner un corps, recouvert d'une peau d'ours seulement jusqu'aux genoux. Lexa était encore endormie mais ses cauchemars ne semblaient pas l'avoir quittée puisque son corps semblait désarticulé et agité de soubresauts. Ces cheveux étaient emmêlés, trempées et la sueur faisait coller certaines mèches à son visage. Ce dernier était crispé, les paupières s'agitaient comme si les yeux virevoltaient dans leurs orbites. Ces lèvres étaient plissées et colorées de orange et sa mâchoire si serrée qu'Indra eu peur qu'elle se casse des dents.

Lors de passages encore plus tumultueux Lexa se tournait et se retournait les doigts s'agitant comme pour saisir des objets irréels. Tout son corps était couvert d'une patine de sueur et plus un cm2 de sa tunique en toile crème n'était sec. Des traces indiquaient qu'elle s'était oubliée et une odeur doucereuse et âcre révélait que Lexa avait recraché de la bile.

Jamais encore Indra n'avait vu sa _Siswan_ dans un tel état, c'est pourquoi elle décida en quelques dixièmes de secondes de la réveiller. Après l'avoir appelée, puis remuée pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, elle lui renversa le fond du contenu d'une cruche d'eau sur le visage quand aucune réaction ne vint. Lexa sortit de son état comateux avec beaucoup de peine.

Ses yeux ne semblèrent pas voir la réalité, comme s'ils étaient restés piégés dans les limbes et ses premiers gestes furent précaires.

Elle réussit à s'accouder et tenta de s'adosser au montant du lit avec l'aide immédiate d'Indra. Lexa ne semblait pas en avoir conscience et cherchait obstinément quelque chose à gauche et à droite. Indra observa rapidement l'intérieur de la tente, perplexe, doutant que quelque chose ait pu lui échapper. Hormis les deux la pièce était complètement vide et aucun bruit extérieur n'était audible.

Même si elle était fermement adossée au bois du lit, Lexa semblait manqué d'équilibre. Sa respiration était encore essoufflée et saccadée mais la conscience commençait à réapparaitre. Après plusieurs minutes Lexa regarda enfin Indra dans les yeux avec son esprit entier.

« Donne-moi de l'eau, Indra. » est tout ce qu'elle put murmurer avant que sa voix, brisée, ne s'éteigne.

Du fait que l'eau de la cruche soit à présent répandue sur le lit et son occupante, Indra décida plutôt d'emmener Lexa à son espace de toilette. Elle la souleva hors du lit et l'aida à marcher. Si l'on doit être parfaitement exact Indra porta Lexa plus que celle-ci ne marcha. Après plusieurs mètres parcourus à grand peine Indra enleva à la hâte les vêtements souillés de Lexa. Elle alluma plusieurs bougies autour d'elles et offrit un linge mouillé à Lexa pour que celle-ci se lave. Elle prit les vêtements trempés, retourna au lit et retira le drap lui aussi souillé. Avec dégoût elle essuya la bile et emmena à bout de bras l'immonde paquet de linge dehors.

Elle remarqua avec soulagement que les quelques tardifs s'étaient couchés et que le camp était endormi. A pas vifs elle se dirigea vers le brasier et jeta les tissus au dessus. Après s'être assuré que ceux-ci seraient bien consumés Indra entra dans la tente de commandement non sans avoir adressé un regard aux deux gardes. Celui-ci promettait non seulement la mort mais une folie de douleur à celui qui oserait émettre un son au sujet de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit la.

Elle trouva Lexa à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait laissé. Agenouillée, avachie, devant un baquet d'eau, les bras ballants, le dos de ses mains contre le sol et les cheveux devant son visage. Son corps d'habitude éclatant de vivacité paraissait frêle et cadavérique. Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre et sa colonne vertébrale saillait semblant vouloir sortir de son dos nu. Du point de vue d'Indra la situation paraissait cauchemardesque. Rien n'entamait la Commander comme cela. Le choix au Mont Weather ou la trahison comme disait le Skaïkru avait du être une décision difficile certes mais la Heda en pris d'autres, de bien pires.

Sans un mot Indra entreprit de nettoyer le corps de sa Heda. N'y prenant aucun plaisir, Indra lava vite et bien le corps de son amie mais s'interrompit quand après avoir prit le menton de Lexa et relevé sa tête elle découvrit un visage changé. Elle avait prit 10 ans, son teint était blême et ses traits étaient tirés. Le pire était ses yeux : vides, vitreux, mais surtout ce qui retourna le ventre d'Indra, apeurés.

Après avoir frotté délicatement la bile sèche qui restait à la commissure des lèvres, Indra prit dans un coffre tout près de nouveaux habits et trouva une pomme sur la table.

Après avoir grandement participé à l'habillage de Lexa et après l'avoir forcé d'un geste excédé à manger la pomme, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa tente. Lexa dut rester forte et fière en passant devant ses deux gardes mais elle ne trompa personne. On aurait pu croire qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants.

Quand Lexa fut entrée dans la tente plus petite et bien plus spartiate de sa vassale les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant. Indra leur intima d'un geste de rester à leurs postes. Le _Trikru_ ne devait se douter de rien, si les clans apprenaient que la Heda cauchemardait comme une gamine et devait dormir accompagnée, sa réputation se ternirait encore plus. Cette simple pensée lui rappela tous les problèmes qui semblaient s'agglutiner durant les jours précédents et elle ne put réprimer un soupir.

La Heda s'était déjà endormie quand la capitaine entra dans le minuscule habitat. Sans bruit elle se coucha à ses côtés et ne put trouver le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.

Bien qu'Indra se targuait de pouvoir dormir seulement quelques heures par nuit, à son réveil elle se trouvait seule. Elle entendit la clameur au dehors et se rappela que le _Trikru_ pliait bagages aujourd'hui. Ils rentraient à la maison, enfin. A peine sortie elle fut momentanément aveuglée par la luminosité ambiante. Vraiment trop dormie. Elle observa du coin de l'œil si le brasier avait bien brûlé toutes les preuves. Constatant que oui elle passa la relève des deux gardes qui n'avait pas de comportement particulier ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

Après avoir annoncée sa présence à sa souveraine, elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Lexa désapprouvait cette formalité de toujours s'annoncer avant d'entrer et d'obtenir l'autorisation. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était au service de son peuple à toute heures du jour et de la nuit, il n'y avait donc aucun moment gênant. De plus même les partisans de garder l'annonce, n'attendaient plus l'autorisation pour entrer. Cela faisait partie des traditions que la jeune commandante abhorrait mais était bien secondaire par rapports aux problèmes actuels.

La femme qui s'affairait dans la tente ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'il y avait seulement quelques heures. Coiffure parfaite, peinture guerrière, vêtements de cuirs noir et armes blanches sur tous ses membres… Elle avait retrouvé sa stature et sa force. En voyant sa seconde apparaitre Lexa s'arrêta, des vêtements dans les mains, et elles échangèrent un regard. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais le sens était éloquent. Un infime soulèvement du coin de la bouche de Lexa semblait dire merci et un infime hochement de tête d'Indra sembla lui répondre. Des sœurs n'ont pas besoin de gestes ou de paroles pour exprimer les liens qui les unissent.

« _Nous serons partis avant le milieu du jour, dans le pire des cas en fin d'après-midi »_ assura Indra. Elle s'approcha du centre de la tente la où siégeait une table monumentale et elle ne put réfréner un regard vers le lit. Celui-ci avait été dépouillé de toutes ses peaux et couvertures, aucune preuve de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« _Je sais, j'ai donné l'ordre d'accélérer le mouvement il y a quelques heures »_ bien que Lexa ait répondu sur son ton autoritaire habituel, Indra reconnu la pointe de moquerie.

La commander finit le chargement de ses sacoches et disposa toutes ses affaires en un tas près de la porte. Elle sortit après avoir fait un geste de la tête à Indra pour qu'elle la suive.

Le camp était en ébullition, tout le monde se démenait pour rentrer au plus vite. Le _Trikru_ ne laissait que quelques hommes en poste dans le camp, en effet contrairement à TonDC ou Polis, le camp était un habitat temporaire. Il en existait aux 4 coins du territoire Trikru, ces camps avaient quelques guerriers en postes habituellement servant de sentinelles en cas d'invasion. Mais leur réel intérêt était leurs possibilités à accueillir un nombre conséquent de soldats en cas de guerre. En revanche ces camps ne possédaient aucunes infrastructures typiques d'un village : ni atelier, ni four, ni forge.

Les12 clans actuellement stationnées au camp de l'ouest, Bram, commençaient d'ailleurs à manquer de provisions, la campagne ayant duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le camp Bram était à l'origine l'avant-poste face à la menace du Mont Weather. Désormais il avait été décidé qu'il servirait de passage (ou de rempart) avec le Skaïkru. Les 4 camps étaient reliés à Polis par un chemin de terre pour trois d'entre eux et une chose que les anciens appelaient Teitrod, un chemin de fer pour le 4ème.

L'avantage de ces chemins larges et entretenus était aussi leur faiblesse. Si les guerriers _Trikru_ pouvaient facilement se déployer en cas d'invasion, les guerriers ennemis avaient eux une route toute tracée vers le centre névralgique des tribus de l'est. Le chemin du camp Bram ne désemplissait pas depuis l'aube. A perte de vue on pouvait voir les chevaux suivant un serpent dans les collines, menant vers la maison.

Cette vision aurait pu remplir de joie Lexa en d'autres circonstances. Elle avait récupéré son peuple détenu par les Mountain Men. Mais la population de TonDC avait été décimée. Et la paix avec les autres clans et le Skaïkru allait se révéler encore plus ardue. Ces gens ne comprenaient vraiment rien. A part une aux chev…

« _Ils ne sont pas rassasiés_ » énonça Indra en direction des guerriers claniques. Ceux-ci étaient imperturbables comme à l'accoutumée mais l'on pouvait sentir une raideur dans leurs gestes, comme un énervement.

Les deux femmes qui avaient pris le chemin des corrals s'arrêtèrent net sous l'impulsion de Lexa.

« _Leur soif de sang ne m'intéresse pas. Nous sommes venus sauvés notre peuple et c'est ce que nous avons fais. »,_ énonça calmement Lexa, foudroyant son interlocuteur du regard.

Indra soutint son regard et quand la Heda finit par se calmer baissa la tête en signe de soumission et d'excuse.

Tout en regardant les gens gesticuler autour d'elle la mine de Lexa s'assombrit, « _Ils sont trop jeunes. »_ ajouta-t-elle d'un œil noir.

« _Ils ont l'âge de combattre pour leur Heda. Ils sont fougueux, courageux et loyaux. »_

 _« Je ne doute pas de leurs loyautés ni de leurs bravoures »_ soupira Lexa, l'image d'une certaine blonde en tête et le son des ses paroles résonnant encore et encore. _« Ils n'en ont juste pas vu assez »_ susurra-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Indra, elles eurent toutes deux alors un souvenir de brouillard et de rouge.

Indra fut surprise de ce changement, depuis de nombreuses années Lexa emmenait le _Trikru_ vers une pente guerrière après la répression de l'Azgeda et l'unification des 12 clans. Indra n'y pensait pas à l'époque, son travail était d'obéir et non de réfléchir. De toute évidence Lexa lui aurait demandé de sauter du haut de la tour de Polis, Indra l'aurait fait. Un nouvel ennemi était apparu et celui-ci s'était révélé bien différent, attaquant la Heda par sa plus grande faiblesse : son cœur.

 _« La situation de la nourriture est préoccupante Heda. »_

 _« Je sais. »_ dit-elle en prenant son cheval aux écuries.

 _« Les vivres actuelles ne peuvent faire vivre Polis que quelques semaines et après l'incendie des champs par le Skaïkru, les dons que nous leur avons fais et la fuite du gibier l'hiver sera presque impossible »_

 _« Je sais. »_ coupa Lexa au moment où celles-ci arrivaient à la tente de commandement.

Un silence plana et la conversation se fit silencieuse, par le regard.

« ( _A l'ouest.) »_

 _«(Ce serait une rupture du traité.) »_

 _« (C'est la seule solution.) »_

 _« (Je n'en ai aucune envie.)»_

 _« (Moi non plus.) »_

Après cet échange, les deux inspirèrent nerveusement. Pas de colère envers l'autre non, juste à cause de cette situation qui les obligeait à prendre des décisions drastiques, à accepter l'inacceptable.

 _« A l'ouest donc. »,_ Lexa énonça posément tout en chargeant les sacoches sur son cheval : _« Pars et informe moi. »_

 _« Je dois rester à vos côtés Heda !»,_ voyant qu'Indra ne l'avait pas imité, Lexa se chargea d'arrimer les affaires de sa seconde.

 _« Je suis entouré par 800 guerriers, hommes ou femmes, courageux, fougueux et loyaux jusqu'à la mort selon tes dires. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi. »_ dit-elle d'un ton posé. Elle darda alors sur Indra un regard compatissant mais qui ne souffrait aucune négation.

 _« Observe la faune. Note les endroits propices à la culture, détaille le terrain, repère le gibier etc. La base du chasseur solitaire comme à l'époque. Mais qui doit pouvoir nourrir 10 000 personnes !»_ ajouta-t-elle en souriant faussement. Lexa tapota de manière insistante l'encolure du cheval intimant à Indra d'y monter.

 _« Je »_

 _« J'ai fais mettre des vivres pour une semaine dans tes sacoches. »_ la coupa Lexa.

Les deux femmes souriaient à présent. Lexa d'un sourire malin et ravi de celle qui a réussi son coup et Indra d'un rictus propre à l'ancienne s'étant fait avoir par plus jeune qu'elle.

 _« Traquenard »_ ajouta Indra d'un ton amusé, juste pour la forme. Le sourire de Lexa s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles; elle fit une pseudo-révérence et mit sa main en direction de la selle.

Indra prit les rênes de son cheval, l'enfourcha et prit quelques secondes pour s'ajuster. Lexa monta elle aussi et dirigea sa monture de manière à longer celle de sa seconde. Plus aucune des deux ne souriaient désormais. Elles observaient, au premier plan, le Trikru démontant les tentes et cabanes, une à une, voyant enfin le bout de ce travail logistique ingrat. Après le camp s'étendait sur presque la totalité du champ de vision la forêt dense. A gauche le Mont Weather et le « Dropship », derrière à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, Polis où Indra aurait bien aimé aller, juste à droite TonDc et un peu plus en retrait, dans une cuvette, la nouvelle ville d'Arkadia.

Et enfin en face…

En face, loin derrière l'horizon, Indra ne préférait pas y penser et pourtant c'est vers la qu'elle se dirigeait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent. Lexa et Indra affichaient des mines impassibles mais sous ce masque on pouvait discerner l'inquiétude mais aussi l'empathie. Pendant plus d'une dizaine de secondes les deux femmes se regardèrent, exprimant tellement de sentiments et de paroles non dites mais qui prenaient tous leurs sens dans ce simple échange. La peur, l'amitié, la loyauté, l'amour, la fidélité, la bravoure… Pourtant aucune n'était sentimentale, loin de la, mais aucune ne savait quand elles se reverraient et elles profitaient de ces derniers moments ensemble.

Lexa rompit le lien en inclinant très légèrement la tête, tira sur ses rênes et fit virer son cheval. Elles échangèrent un tout dernier regard avant que Lexa ne prenne le chemin de la colonne vers Polis.

Indra se ressaisit, afficha son visage le plus dur et dirigea sa monture vers l'ouest. Elle dépassa rapidement les derniers guerriers encore sur place qui la saluèrent. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant.

Elle se retourna.

La vision lointaine de toutes ses compatriotes montant à cheval ou marchant, dans une cohue et un brouhaha sans aucun doute démentiel, s'étendant sur un mince filet jusqu'aussi loin que l'horizon portait en direction de Polis, la rasséréna immédiatement. Son peuple était sauf, peut-être pas pour longtemps étant donné les stocks de nourriture mais elle, Indra, seconde dans le commandement du Trikru, allait trouver une solution.

D'une vigueur nouvelle, elle éperonna son cheval et entama son périple. La semi-obscurité et le feuillage de la forêt la fit disparaitre aux yeux de Lexa.

Les liens sacrés sont étincelants pour ceux qui veulent les voir.

* * *

25 mars 2017, Gouffre inconnu, Amérique du Nord

Crystal n'était pas forcément ce que l'on pourrait appeler une aventurière. Non le terme exact est que c'est une putain de Lara Croft, doublée d'une exploratrice, triplée d'une sportive de haut niveau. L'ennui c'est que Crystal « Li » Heyland, héritière du groupe pharmaceutique Heyland était ce que l'on pourrait appeler un infâme être humain. Menteuse, dépensière, malhonnête, surfaite, insolente... Dès son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait eu aucuns repères moraux, aucune figure paternelle ou maternelle. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser vu ses origines, Crystal avait du se battre tout au long de sa vie. Renvoyée de la plupart des établissements scolaires dès le primaire, son père l'avait envoyé dans les pires collèges. LE ghetto, la violence gratuite, l'absence d'avenir. Et encore une fois, Crystal surprit par sa dureté.

C'est pourquoi quand Crystal, grande amatrice de sports extrême, avaient entendu dire qu'une nouvelle crevasse avait été découverte dans les Appalaches, celle-ci avait directement cherché un pigeon pour lui offrir un détour vers ce qui serait son pire cauchemar.

Le puits AVP comme les vieux (spéléologues et amateurs de sports extrêmes de plus de 25 ans) voulaient un temps l'appeler était en fait une suite de descente sur plus de 200m dans des conduites naturelles et qui se terminait par un trou de l'enfer. Une comparaison possible d'échelle aurait été une cheminée de centrale nucléaire souterraine reliée à la surface par un tuyau d'arrosage, multiplié par 10.

 **« C'est le plus grand puits linéaire d'Amérique du Nord et toi tu veux le faire à la va-vite, apprécie un peu le voyage, l'aventure »** au cours de sa vie Crystal en avait vu et baisé des casse-couilles mais celui la était hors concours. C'était un basketteur rencontré la veille dans un club de Las Vegas avec qui elle avait fait semblant et s'était adjoint ses services.

 **« Tu dis surtout ça parce que t'as peur c'est tout. Tu le fais avec moi ou pas ? »** là où Thomas Slijkic était ridicule avec son casque lui tombant sur le nez et son sac beaucoup trop grand, Crystal rayonnait de classe et ses muscles saillaient à la lumière des frontales.

 **« Quelle partie ? La partie où on doit se laisser pendre accroché par une simple corde au dessus d'un gouffre de 750 mètres ou la partie où l'on doit en plus le claquer le plus vite possible ? »** Rien qu'en regardant au bord Thomas failli mouiller son pantalon. La partie descente dans des espaces confinés où l'on devait se déhancher dans des tuyaux naturels avait déjà été une expérience horrible même s'il n'était pas claustrophobe.

Mais à la sortie des galeries naturelles il fallait grimper la paroi du gouffre d'abord à la verticale puis de plus en plus horizontalement donc seulement avec les mains jusqu'au plafond du gouffre là où des malades mentaux comme Crystal avait planté des crochets de rappel. Le plan était ensuite de ne plus se tenir et donc d'être au dessus d'un gouffre noir, retenu seulement par une corde et une accroche planté au marteau par un sportif fou.

 **« JE te parle d'une expérience de MALADE ! »** Oh oui de grand malade comme toi Crystal, pensa Thomas.

 **« Tu viens ou pas ?»** demanda Crystal de sa voix la plus suave possible. Cela eut directement l'effet escompté puisque son attention se porta directement sur elle et sur sa poitrine, réflexe de la nuit dernière. Et parce que Thomas était un cador, parce que Thomas avait réussit à coucher avec la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu et enfin parce que Thomas était très con, il accepta et se mit à escalader en premier. Il fut rapidement dépassé par Crystal qui se mouvait avec la grâce d'une araignée et la puissance d'un félin.

Après près d'un quart d'heure d'ascension ils arrivèrent à la partie horizontale. Il fallait maintenant se tenir aux aspérités du plafond de la grotte pour aller s'accrocher. En sueur, le cœur battant la chamade et en sortant plus d'insultes que durant toute sa vie il réussit à se pendre seulement avec ses mains au dessus du trou béant qui menaçait de les avaler. Les quelques mètres qui les séparait des accroches lui parurent des kilomètres. Enfin, arrivé juste en dessous de l'accroche, Thomas du lâcher une main et passer la corde dans les mousquetons.

Thomas bien que basketteur de haut niveau, commençait à fatiguer. Ses mains et ses doigts étaient en sang et ses bras pesaient des tonnes. Il commença à paniquer car son bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr. D'un geste Crystal s'était arrimée et après s'être suspendu la tête en bas, se saisit de la corde au niveau du bassin de Thomas et l'accrocha elle-même. Elle affichait une sérénité de films Disney tandis que Thomas croyait que son heure était venue. Il vint le moment où Thomas dû se laisser aller, ne plus se retenir et de se laisser pendre.

 **« Tu va rester à l'immobile tant que tu serres bien ta corde avec ton poing. »** La voix de Crystal avait changé tout d'un coup, comme si elle avait saisi que Thomas avait failli mourir, ou alors c'était juste l'excitation de ce qui allait suivre.

 **« Oh putain de merde »** Ils lâchèrent tout deux en même temps et furent suspendus au-dessus du vide. D'un geste Crystal craqua un tube fluorescent et le jeta dans l'abime. Ils le virent tomber jusqu'à ce que la lumière de celui-ci disparaisse.

 **« J'ai la raie tellement serré que je marque le cuir »** plaisanta Crystal tout en riant doucement.

 **« Arrête de te marrer putain ! »** s'énerva Thomas. Dans quoi je me suis fourré… Mais ce qui rassurait un tant soit peu Thomas c'est que Crystal plaisantait. Or elle n'avait pas plaisanté une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait peur, mais en grande tête brûlée qu'elle était elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée. Pour elle le meilleur moyen de battre sa peur était d'en faire une force.

 **« Thomas, on y va ? »** le ton n'était clairement plus le même. Il savait avant même que celle-ci ne l'accoste dans un club la veille que cette fille était fausse. Mais il avait fallu descendre dans les entrailles de la Terre et risquer sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour que Crystal le reconsidère. Pas comme son égal bien sûr, personne n'arrivait à son niveau (selon elle), mais il avait baissé son niveau de médiocrité. Il avait prouvé sa valeur et cela Crystal le respectait. L'homme au boxer mouillé se demanda comment une si jeune femme pouvait être aussi aventurière et si risque-tout.

 **« Non attend, attend un peu, deux secondes »** dit Thomas en soupirant.

 **« 5 »** fit Crystal en souriant machiavéliquement.

 **« Attends,-tends,-tends »** Cette fois Thomas commença à respirer fort.

 **« 4 »** continua Crystal.

 **« 3 »** Thomas avait l'impression que le trou se déformait comme si l'obscurité gagnait du terrain sur la lumière de sa frontale.

 **« T'es sûr qu'on a assez de corde ? Et si nos deux s'emmêlent ? »** Thomas était paniqué, sa respiration était celle d'une femme en train d'accoucher.

 **« 2 »** Le sourire de Crystal avait disparu, son visage était empreint d'une nouvelle résolution.

« . » Le 1 resta coincée dans la gorge de Crystal quand un bruit sourd fit résonner tout le souterrain. Puis ce fut le silence pendant quelques secondes de terreur. Le cerveau de Crystal tournait à toute vitesse : Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit ? Etait-ce un éboulement aux étages supérieurs ? Simplement le bruit d'une stalactite tombée ?

Son esprit habitué à toutes les situations dangereuses analysa directement les solutions possibles : 1. Rester comme ils étaient car ce bruit n'était rien et elle se faisait des films.

2\. Remonter à la paroi supérieure en se hissant grâce aux cordes. En une poussée elle pourrait atteindre la roche

3\. Faire la descente.

Quand un bruit de tempête surgit au dessus d'eux et que le son sembla suivre les directions du tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté, Crystal prit aussitôt la décision qui lui sauva la vie.

 **« DESCENDS ! »** et de sa main droite desserra la corde tout en gardant un rond avec ses doigts autour de celle-ci.

Un choc ultra-violent la désarçonna, elle perdit l'équilibre parfait qu'elle avait jusqu'alors et sa main droite lâcha la corde.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent, selon ses propres dires, les pires de toute sa vie.

Sa position d'équilibre envolée, son corps se replaça immédiatement dans un axe horizontal. Comme si elle était allongée sur l'air, elle tomba telle une pierre, et assista à un deuxième choc si fort que le corps de Thomas effectua un mouvement de balancier et fut projeté sur la paroi supérieure de la grotte. En quelques dixièmes de secondes Crystal prit une vitesse phénoménale et Thomas disparut de son champ de vision. Ce qui aurait du être la chute libre la plus excitante de toute sa vie la fit littéralement hurler de peur, ou alors était ce seulement dans son esprit. Sa lampe frontale ayant été fracassée par le choc, elle tombait dans l'obscurité seulement perturbée par le bruit infernal de la corde frottant le mousqueton. Ce son strident et la chaleur provoquée par le frottement étaient les seules choses lui rappelant qu'elle était vivante.

Les secondes durèrent des heures, des années. On dit parfois que tous les évènements de notre vie repassent devant nos yeux quand on est sur le point de mourir.

Absolument rien ne passa dans l'esprit de Crystal, elle ne pensa à rien car il n y avait rien de bon ni de mauvais à se rappeler de sa vie. Mais la chute bien que terrifiante n'était pas ce qui tracassait le plus la jeune femme, son esprit pratique ayant vite prit le dessus sur le sentimentalisme bon marché.

Il était normalement prévu que Thomas et Crystal descendent le gouffre, assez rapidement il est vrai, sur presque toute sa longueur en faisant des arrêts pour accrocher la corde à des relais puis arrivé presque au fond ralentissent et finissent la descente en escalade. Ils avaient d'ailleurs amenés pour chacun d'eux pas moins de 700 mètres de cordage. Or une corde n'était pas faite pour tenir toute cette distance sans relais et l'élasticité d'une telle longueur était impressionnante. Si la corde ne coupait pas à cause d'une trop grande force alors l'élasticité du cordage irait la faire se viander au fond du gouffre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son cadavre ne serait même pas reconnaissable…

Alors comme Crystal ne pouvait rien faire elle attendit. Une dureté un peu plus prononcée dans le mousqueton de son baudrier lui indiqua que la corde arrivait au bout. Elle se prépara à mourir.

La corde se tendit d'un coup sec et d'une force inimaginable. Le choc lui brisa le bassin et la colonne vertébrale, une douleur fulgurante l'aveugla et lui fit voir des couleurs psychédéliques. Le filin comme Crystal l'avait prédit se rompit et sa chute bien que fortement atténuée continua. Comme une marionnette démantibulée sans marionnettiste elle sombra, s'écrasa une première fois sur une pente oblique qui ralentit sa chute, la fit se retourner et enfin percuta le fond du gouffre à plat ventre de plein fouet.

La malchance avait décidé qu'elle ne mourrait pas immédiatement selon elle puisqu'elle respirait encore. Tout son corps lui provoquait des douleurs, chaque respiration était douloureuse, et même les sens primaires lui faisaient mal.

Cela aurait pu se terminer ici quand soudain un bruit sourd se produisit juste derrière elle.

Crystal ne pensait à rien, pensant qu'elle allait mourir.

Mais quand au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'une lumière au bout du tunnel n'apparaissait pas, que Dieu ne lui tendait pas la main ou que le sol ne s'ouvrait pas ENCORE plus profondément vers les enfers, elle sut que son heure n'était pas arrivée.

Alors de nouveau son esprit pratique prit le dessus. D'abord récapituler : dommages corporels : Le choc de fin de corde lui a provoqué une fracture du bassin et de la colonne vertébrale ce qui a sûrement entraîné une paraplégie puisqu'elle ne ressent plus rien au niveau des jambes. Elle a atterri à plat ventre avec le bras sous son corps, elle soupçonna au moins plusieurs doigts et un os du bras cassé. Une douleur lancinante lui traverse le corps à chaque fois que de l'air entre ou sort de ses poumons, multiples côtes cassées dont une perçant un poumon. Son visage s'est écrasé, sa pommette droite doit être en miettes et sa mâchoire doit être elle aussi cassée. Multiples contusions et blessures sur tout le corps mais heureusement pas de commotion. Et enfin son nez si parfait doit être ravagé, elle sentit d'ailleurs…

Une odeur de viande grillée.

Son esprit trop choqué refusa d'y croire.

Bougeant son bras gauche centimètre par centimètre, elle retira un bâton fluo de son sac et éclaire derrière elle. En bougeant la tête de quelques millimètres et en regardant du bas des yeux, elle put apercevoir une masse noire mais qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord imaginé n'est pas derrière elle, mais sur elle. La chose noire et fumante a atterri directement sur sa jambe gauche et à cette vitesse l'a coupée nette. Dans un état second Crystal en conclue véritablement sa paraplégie puisqu'elle n'a rien ressenti. Qu'est ce qui a pu brûler Thomas comme cela ? Comment est ce possible ?

Et avec le bout supérieur de la corde calcinée s'abattant enfin à quelques mètres d'elle Crystal, s'arrêta. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'état de choc. Le cerveau fait une pause le temps de se remettre d'un évènement extraordinaire.

Malgré son état, elle pense au fait que sa jambe coupée va lui faire perdre beaucoup de sang mais que le corps incandescent a fait cautériser la plaie.

Regardant au dessus d'elle, elle peut apercevoir une petite lumière rougeoyante en haut du gouffre. La distance étant trompeuse, la petite lumière doit être un brasier gigantesque ce qui explique le corps calciné de Thomas. La mort de celui-ci ne lui fait rien. Elle ne ressent rien.

Crystal « Li » Heyland ne pleure jamais. Elle se bat, hurle, crie, serre les dents mais jamais une goutte ne sort de ses yeux ni un sanglot ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Crystal ne pleure jamais car elle est forte, a été élevé dans le culte de la perfection et de la performance.

Alors Crystal ne pleure pas. Mais la femme littéralement brisée au fond d'un puits qui vient de voir un homme brûlé et vient d'assister à l'Apocalypse fond en larmes. Il n'est plus question maintenant d'ego. Cette notion vient de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre il y a quelques minutes.

* * *

12 août 2105, Territoire des 12 clans

« Putain ça caille »

 _« Fuck »_

 **« Fuck, je sens plus mes mains. »**

 _« T'aurais du prendre une plus grosse peau. »_

 _« Faites en quoi ? C'est déjà de l'ours. T'en connais-toi des animaux plus velus et avec une peau plus chaude ? »_

 _« Ouais ta mère ! »_

 _« Ta gueule »_

 **« Je sais pas qui a eu l'idée de combattre aujourd'hui… »**

« On se le demande… »

 _« C'est un très bon plan. »_

 _« C'est pas le plan qui m'inquiète, c'est son exécution. »_

 _« C'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire. C'est juste que… »_

 **« Cette attente me tue. »**

 _« Ouais voila »_

 **« Toute façon on va peut-être crever. »**

 _« Pas convaincu que ça soit la meilleure chose à dire pour garder le moral. »_

 _« On est à l'aube d'une… »_

 _« Ouais on est à l'aube ouais, ça on avait remarqué, vu comment ça pèle putain. En plus j'y vois que dalle.»_

 _«_ **C'est le but… »**

 **« Mais t'as rien compris en fait toi ? »**

 _« ON est à l'aube de la plus grande bataille de notre temps. Si on perd aujourd'hui les tribus de l'est seront décimées et ce sera la fin de la civilisation. Nous sommes les futurs héros à venir, les hommes qui…. » (Multiples coups)_

 _« Les hommes et femmes qui vont sauver une race entière et tout ce qui est beau. Je pense que ça peut faire garder le moral ça non ? »_

 **« Quand tu parles comme ça, tu m'excites. »**

 **« La même »**

 _« Vous faites chier… »_

 **« Arrête, on a compris. »**

 **« On pense pareil. »**

 **« Frères de sang. »**

 _« Frères de sang. »_

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 **« Ils sont où ces cons ? »**

 **« Dans ton cul… »**

« Vous êtes chauds aujourd'hui… »

 _« Ouais comme la mère de Xander »_

 _« Fermez-la !»_

 _« … »_

 _«Ils sont là »._

 **«Je sens le discours arriver »**

 **« La même »**

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur. Je suis terrifié. Mais c'est cette peur, cette peur de mourir qui nous pousse. Nous sommes le dernier rempart. Si nous perdons aujourd'hui tout ce qui se trouve derrière nous sera ravagé. Tout ce en quoi nous croyons, tout ce que nous connaissons, tous ce que nous aimons. Les édifices que nous avons bâtis, les relations que nous avons entretenues, les avancées que nous avons essayées. Cela pourrait être le dernier jour de l'humanité mes sœurs, mes frères.»_

 _« … »_

 **« …** »

« … »

 **« Je le savais »** (Tout bas)

 _«C'est pour ça que vous avez le devoir de m'accompagner, de me suivre jusqu'au bout, de livrer toutes vos forces. Je livrerai bataille jusque dans la mort s'il le faut. »_

 _« … »_

 _« … »_

 _« Jusque dans la mort …»_

« Jusque dans la mort …»

 **« Jusque dans la mort ...** **»**

* * *

AN: Le dialogue 15 ans avant l'action de The100 sera bien sur expliqué par la suite, c'est le prélude à un évènement central de l'histoire.  
J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, dites moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur.


	2. Chapter 2 Aube

30 octobre 2122, Territoire des 12 clans, Arkadia

Bellamy Blake avait la tête prête à exploser. Cet état de dépression nerveuse était peut être dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi ni rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée. Son esprit commençait d'ailleurs à divaguer vers d'autres endroits, vers des couloirs gris et rouge. Son âme se perdait dans des méandres de tunnels, de labyrinthes, de visages…

En pleine nuit il pouvait être réveillé avec une sensation horrible sur son corps comme si l'on arrachait sa peau. La brûlure était ignoble jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et même à ce moment la, la lésion semblait se poursuivre.

Il savait que cela le suivrait jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Le meurtre de centaines de personnes lui avait fait mettre un genou à terre. Le fait qu'ils soient 2 pour le faire lui avait pendant un court instant atténué son implication, et finalement quand elle l'abandonna, quand elle trahit toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, il se retrouva totalement désarmé.

Bellamy Blake s'était effondré, littéralement et figurativement. Il avait passé une matinée à l'infirmerie puis s'était décidé à son réveil à retourner à son poste.

Et toutes ces phrases. Toutes ces phrases il les avait entendus des milliers de fois. « **C'était nécessaire. », « J'aurais fais pareil », « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher », « Tu nous a sauvés »** … Même si elles étaient vraies dans un certain sens, elles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, parce que ce n'est pas d'eux qu'il devait les entendre.

Elle avait abandonné. Elle l'avait abandonné.

Elle avait fuit. Elle l'avait fuit.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà et l'état mental et physique de Bellamy inquiétait ses amis. Mais ceux-ci avaient eux aussi d'autres problèmes : Jasper, Raven, Monty, Octavia. Tous étaient brisés.

Seul Kane semblait lui porter un intérêt.

 **« J'en ai vu des sales gueules mais la… »** dit Miller, sortant Bellamy de sa torpeur.

Les traits tirés, le teint blafard, une lueur malsaine dans le fond des yeux il est vrai que Bellamy pouvait faire peur à celui qui ne le connaissait pas.

Un grognement servit de réponse et Bellamy se reconcentra sur la surveillance de la zone, la menace de Mount Weather était écartée certes, mais il y avait d'autres ennemis tapis dans l'ombre. A la suite de la libération des 100, ceux-ci avaient pris leurs aises. Les adultes les avait mis dans cette situation alors ils devraient en assumer les conséquences. Sur Terre, les 100 avaient pris les rênes, de manière informelle certes, mais chaque adulte savait quels tourments ces jeunes adolescents avaient du endurer. Les jeunes avaient ainsi retrouvé leurs occupations dans le corps de garde et l'artisanat dans une ambiance morose.

 **« Tu t'endors encore »,** et c'était vrai, la tête de Bellamy était effectivement retombée durant ce court laps de temps sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il était dans un tel état de fatigue que son cerveau en criait et ses membres lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

 **« Va te reposer, t'es complètement naze la. Tu verrais même pas un Grounder en bas du mur. »** ajouta Nathan.

Bellamy releva la tête et lui fit un de ses regards les plus dévastateurs.

L'échec fut cuisant. Ils se connaissaient trop bien désormais pour que Miller soit effrayé par un regard dur. Nathan porta ses deux mains à sa bouche et siffla. Il rameuta un garde en pause et fit signe à Bellamy de décamper.

Dans ce qui draina ses dernières forces Bellamy descendit de l'échelle et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il était totalement aveugle à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il ne remarqua Kane à ses côtés qu'après quelques secondes.

 **« Pas maintenant »** soupira en regardant ses pieds Bellamy.

 **« Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de Clarke ou de Mount Weather ».**

Le silence de Bellamy fut la seule réponse.

 **« Je suis venu te parler des Grounders. »** Marcus énonça dans un souffle.

Bellamy s'arrêta et le regarda avec détermination. Les Grounders étaient dangereux, il en avait fait les frais, plusieurs mois auparavant. Aucune confiance ne leur était plus accordée, surtout après leur trahison récente.

Le dégout, pire la haine transpirait des pores de Bellamy.

 **« Ce sont nos alliés à présent. »**

Bellamy voulut faire un rire sarcastique, mais sa fatigue et son manque de salive lui fit faire un bruit rauque. Kane le regarda avec compassion ce qui rendit Bellamy encore plus furieux.

 **« Ces gens nous ont trahis i peine une semaine et vous leur accordez encore votre confiance ?»**

 **« Ils ne nous ont pas trahis. »**

 **« Comment appelleriez-vous ça ? Créer un plan de bataille, lever des troupes, s'allier avec d'autres peuples pour ensuite les abandonner au début de la bataille. »** Cette simple tirade lui avait coupé le souffle et il dut s'arrêter pour respirer.

 **« Pose-toi une question Bellamy. Si une personne de Mount Weather t'avais proposé de libérer notre peuple prisonnier en échange de la promesse de ne pas attaquer, aurais tu refusé ? Aurais-tu risqué la vie de notre peuple en attaquant le Mount avec la possibilité de très grosses pertes ? Et même si tu avais accepté le marché, aurais tu quand même brisé ta promesse et combattu aux côtés de personnes que tu considères comme des animaux pour libérer leur peuple. »**

 **« … »**

 **« N'espère pas que les autres fassent ce que tu ne ferais pas pour eux. »**

 **« J'aurai fais ce qui est juste. »**

 **« Je te connais Bellamy, mieux que tu ne le crois. Et je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche ou un homme qui se targue de pouvoir faire des choses impossibles. Ce que tu as été obligé de faire était horrible. Ce que tu as vécu sur cette planète est tout aussi horrible. Mais c'était obligatoire. Vous nous avez tous sauvés. »**

A ces mots le visage de Bellamy s'enflamma et il reprit le chemin de sa tente.

 **« Tu es le seul maître de ton destin. »** souffla Kane.

 **« BELLAMY ! »** aboya Kane, ce qui le fit stopper à quelques mètres.

 **« Le chemin que tu empruntes est le mauvais. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »** à ces mots Bellamy baisse la tête et semble perdu dans ses pensées.

A ces mots Bellamy adopta une position inhabituelle. Sa tête était penchée en avant et sur le côté de manière à pouvoir Kane. Ce dernier parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

 **« La vie ne t'a pas épargnée. Elle est plus ou moins remplie de difficultés. Tu as vu plus d'horreurs pendant ta vingtaine d'années de vie que certains vieillards. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre la solution de facilité. La haine engendre la souffrance. Le chemin que tu empruntes ne te libèrera pas. »**

 **« Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. »**

A ces mots Kane soupira ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Bellamy. Celui-ci ne pensait plus qu'à son lit et au fait d'abréger cette conversation sordide.

 **« Tu es jeune, tu réfléchis encore pour toi. Tu dois voir plus grand, tu dois réfléchir pour le bien-être de tous les humains. Abby et moi pouvons prétendre mais si un jour le Skaïkru doit suivre quelqu'un ce sera toi. La chancellerie n'a que trop duré et nous en sommes conscients. »**

Bellamy fut stupéfait de cette dernière phrase. Marcus, de la famille Kane, grande défenseuse et famille historique de la chancellerie admettait son incapacité.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas choisi. A notre arrivée, les 100 avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les empêcher de s'entretuer et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner mais je ne suis pas fais pour ça. »**

 **« Je t'ai vu t'exprimer, à plusieurs reprises. Tu es transporté quand tu parles aux gens ? »**

 **« … »**

 **« A qui penses-tu ? »**

 **« A ma sœur. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que j'ai envie de les protéger. »** Kane vit la lumière apparaitre dans les yeux de Bellamy. Il ne le coupa surtout pas, Bellamy devait faire cette réflexion de lui-même.

 **« J'ai envie de les voir vivre, j'ai envie de les voir profiter de ce que je n'ai pas eu.»** Bellamy s'arrêta brusquement.

 **« Un leader né. Un héros »** murmura Kane avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Bellamy ne répondit pas, en revanche son esprit le ramena bien des années en arrière quand sa mère lui lisait des livres censurés parlant de la vie avant l'Arche. On y faisait références à des héros qui sous un prétexte de servir leurs pays et leur peuple attaquaient d'autres pays et population, il y avait à l'époque toujours un méchant et un gentil. La plupart du temps le gentil était le gagnant.

 **« Octavia quand elle ne joue pas à la Grounder** (ce fut le premier sourire partagé par Bellamy et Kane) **m'a dit que le centre névralgique des 12 clans s'appelle Polis et est situé à l'est. »**

Bellamy se retourna et observa ce nuage bizarre au loin qui trouait le ciel depuis l'aube. Il se rappela aussi ce chemin large à la sortie du camp du _Trikru_.

 **« Ils rentrent chez eux. »** le nuage au dessus du camp Bram commençait déjà à s'estomper, le camp devait s'être vidé.

 **« Je pars après-demain pour Polis. Je pense que la ville est à 2 jours de voyage à cheval. »**

Bellamy haussa les sourcils, étonné que Kane ait appris à monter en si peu de temps.

 **« Les quelques Grounders que j'ai rencontré l'ont décrit comme le joyau des 12 clans. »**

Bellamy garda le silence mais il sut immédiatement ce qui allait suivre.

 **«Accompagne-moi. »**

 **« J'ai des obligations, les tours de garde et… »**

 **« Il n'y a aucune menace, les gardes sont en surnombre par rapport à la superficie à protéger. Juste 4 hommes pourraient surveiller le camp et il y a actuellement 15 gardes. Je suis fasciné par ces gens. Et je suis persuadé que toi aussi tu veux en savoir plus sur eux. »**

Bellamy émit un sifflement réprobateur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Longuement.

 **« Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »**

A ces mots Kane acquiesça.

 **« Mange et dors, tu as vraiment une sale gueule. »** Bellamy émit un grognement et se remit en marche.

Après avoir fait seulement quelques mètres, il entendit :

 **« Tu la reverras. »**

Bellamy ne ralentit pas et continua.

 **« Ce n'est pas de l'espoir. C'est une certitude. »**

Il se retourna, paré à envoyer Kane se faire voir mais celui-ci avait disparu. En y réfléchissant Bellamy n'était même pas sur que ce soit lui qui ait parlé. La fatigue devait lui faire faire des hallucinations. Arrivant enfin dans sa tente il y trouva une assiette de nourriture, avec absolument aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu la lui laisser.

Sans même réfléchir il engloutit la totalité en quelques secondes, ne se rappelant pas son dernier repas correct. Il se déshabilla rapidement tout en pensant à sa récente conversation. Arkadia avait besoin de protection, s'il avait appris quelque chose c'est que sur Terre, tout était dangereux. Il réfléchit à tous les arguments possibles pour ne pas aller à Polis.

Mais au fond de lui la décision était prise, même s'il préféra ne pas y penser. Il s'écrasa de tous son poids sur son tas de couvertures et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours s'endormit aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard un couple dans une violente discussion passa devant sa tente.

 **« Tu fais quoi la ? »** demanda posément Kyle Wick.

 **« Tu es encore plus stupide que je l'imaginais. Je te dis que notre histoire est finie. Maintenant arrête de me suivre. »** extériorisa Raven, toute essoufflée, marchant assez vite malgré sa jambe.

 **« J'ai eu quelques aventures** (à ces mots Raven leva les yeux au ciel) **et quand une fille veut rompre avec toi normalement elle te l'annonce en face au cours d'une discussion qui se veut longue mais qui en fait finira très vite. Elle t'expose tes qualités qui sont en fait des défauts à ses yeux, elle te dit que t'es sympa mais qu'elle a besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir un peu.»**

 **« Je me rappelle pas de cette discussion. »** ajouta Kyle.

 **« Tu t'en rappelles pas, parce que y'en a pas eu, y en a pas et surtout y en aura pas. »**

 **« C'est dommage du coup, parce que sans conversation j'vois pas très bien comment tu vas m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles tu débarques un après-midi dans NOTRE labo et qui font qu'après une seconde sans bonjour, sans rien, tu puisses dire « C'est fini entre nous » et te barrer immédiatement après. »**

Le chemin se poursuivit dans le silence. Kyle qui avait toujours su se contenir commençait à afficher des signes de frustration mais se retenait tant bien que mal. Raven, elle, était au bord de l'implosion, sa jambe lui envoyait des messages de douleurs à chaque fois qu'elle la bougeait ne serait ce que d'un millimètre. Bien que la douleur soit absolument innommable, ce qui faisait le plus mal était Wick marchant à côté d'elle. Là où Raven devait avancer la jambe gauche puis bouger la jambe droite qui la trouait de signaux de douleur et l'amener toute droite au niveau de l'autre jambe, Kyle lui ne faisait qu'un pas. Le visage dur et la mâchoire serrée, Raven continua sa route.

Les gens voyant cela s'écartaient tous, une colère contenue semblait planer au dessus des deux personnes et la tempête semblait prête à s'abattre d'une minute à l'autre.

 **« Très enrichissante cette conversation, mon cerveau va surchauffer de ton argumentation si riche et complète »** lâcha Kyle, excédé par le silence de sa partenaire.

Une répartie cinglante brûla les lèvres de Raven mais elle se retint espérant que Kyle lâcherait le morceau, même si elle savait qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait. Qu'elle l'avait apprécié. Qu'elle l'appréciait.

Kyle n'avait jamais touché une femme contre son gré. Mais à ce moment précis tout ce qu'il voulait c'était saisir son bras, la faire s'arrêter et la regarder dans les yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas, sa maîtrise de lui étant exceptionnelle.

 **« Raven ! »**

Raven ne pouvait pas pleurer, si elle pleurait ça serait la fin de sa résolution. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus fuir, elle essayait depuis 5 minutes et tout ce qui en résultait était une douleur horrible dans le bas du corps. Alors de toutes les solutions pour le faire partir, elle prit la pire. Elle devait lui mentir, remettre sur lui toute sa frustration, sa colère, sa haine, son désespoir. Et pour cela il fallait crier fort, frapper, frapper là où ca fait mal.

 **« C'est fini, tu comprends ? Fini. Ce qu'on avait, le peu qu'on avait d'ailleurs, c'est terminé. T'as besoin de quoi pour comprendre que je ne t'aime pas. Dès le début c'était du sexe et il n'y a jamais eu rien d'autre. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, c'est plus clair maintenant ? »** le niveau de colère et le volume sonore atteint par Raven était tellement énorme que cela fit se retourner Bellamy dans son sommeil à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, même si le bruit avait ameuté la moitié d'Arkadia, les deux étaient dans leurs bulles. Face à face, l'une se reposant presque uniquement sur sa bonne jambe, tous les muscles contractés comme un félin près à l'attaque et l'autre la surplombant d'une dizaine de centimètre l'observant d'un regard vide.

Aucun des deux ne coupa le contact visuel.

Comme la scène était personnelle la plupart des badauds retournèrent à leurs occupations, tout en gardant quand même un œil au cas où cela dégénèrerait.

Le couple coupé du monde ne le remarqua même pas.

Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre conscience des tourments qu'ils infligeaient à l'autre. La scène dura plusieurs minutes. L'expression blanche de Kyle se transforma lentement en figure de déception tandis que la colère de Raven semblait diminuer.

Mais Kyle ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

Têtu comme moi pensa Raven. S'il ne voulait pas s'en aller et s'il n'avait pas compris maintenant, je pouvais peut-être partir.

Raven essaya de remettre un peu de son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe mais ne put le faire. L'immobilité lui avait totalement vidé sa force de sa jambe d'appui et sa tentative de mouvement lui avait en plus donné une crampe. Celle-ci d'abord minime grossit, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Raven résista encore pendant quelques dizaines de secondes et finalement succomba à ses tourments et se laissa tomber.

Kyle n'avait pas été blessé. Bien qu'elle ne laissa jamais entrer des personnes dans son cœur, Kyle avait fini par s'y immiscer, petit à petit et il avait alors pu voir comment fonctionnait Raven. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle souhaitait par-dessus tout ne plus recevoir de nouveaux supplices. Et comme Raven faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, elle affrontait les difficultés insurmontables seule, refusant l'aide de ses proches. La discussion qu'ils partageaient n'avait pour lui aucun sens, les deux se remettaient plutôt bien de Mount Weather. Ou alors il voulait que cela se passe bien ?...

Kyle l'avait vu. Le raidissement de la jambe caractéristique de la crampe, l'éclair de surprise et de douleur sur son magnifique visage. Elle n'avait qu'à lui demander, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, elle n'avait qu'à faire le millième d'un geste à son attention et il plongerait. Il plongerait dans la lave pour elle s'il le fallait. Mais elle ne fit rien, comme d'habitude elle affronta seule et sans aide.

Sa mauvaise jambe étant dure, et ne voulant pas risquer de se blesser encore plus, Raven se laissa tomber sur le côté de sa bonne jambe. Ne pouvant pas plier la jambe gauche, Raven allait s'écraser d'une bonne hauteur et voulu amortir sa chute avec son bon genou et ses bras. Le coude et l'épaule allaient manger c'était certain.

Une forme cacha son champ de vision et deux bras la saisirent sous les aisselles au moment où elle allait tomber. Contrairement aux vieux films où le héros retenait la belle d'un geste sans effort, rattraper un corps sans vie en chute libre n'est pas si facile. Kyle dut user de toute sa puissance pour ne pas qu'elle touche trop le sol et il failli même tomber lui-même.

Finalement il la remit sur pied, puis la considérant quelques secondes, se mit à genoux et commença à lui défaire son attelle. Raven se débattit mais Kyle ne lâcha pas prise. Après avoir totalement retiré l'attelle, ce qui libéra Raven d'une partie de la douleur, il la fit se mettre de profil et d'un coup passa sa tête devant son ventre, ses bras derrière son dos, la souleva et la mis sur ses épaules. Raven vidée ne répondit rien.

Kyle savait que cette posture le faisait passé pour un homme de Neandertal ayant choisi une femme mais il n'y pensa pas, car la femme sur ses épaules étaient la personne de sa vie, la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres ainsi jusqu'à arriver à une petite rivière ombragée. Le cours d'eau n'était pas très romantique. Il ruisselait, glacial, sur les galets, engoncé dans un fossé entouré d'arbres verts qui apportait une froideur dans l'air et un ombrage conséquent. Cet endroit était à la fois beau et banal.

Mais Kyle s'en foutait. Il la déposa le plus doucement possible au bord de l'eau et la fit s'asseoir. Raven pour une fois ne dit rien et le regarda, la dureté dans son regard renouvelée.

Sans un mot il entreprit de défaire les chaussures rangers qui ne la quittaient plus. Elle tenta de gifler son bras mais celui-ci le saisit au vol et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans colère. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques secondes puis Kyle se remit au travail et Raven ne l'interrompit plus. Avec la plus grande difficulté, Kyle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait apprécier de perdre plusieurs minutes par jour à lacer des chaussures, il libéra ses pieds. Avec un sourire en coin difficilement contenu Kyle défit la ceinture de Raven et essaya de faire glisser son pantalon. Il la regarda d'un air irrité et lui fit comprendre d'un geste de se soulever un peu. Elle roula des yeux et finalement prenant appui sur ses bras s'exécuta. Il enleva alors très délicatement le pantalon en cuir et remarqua un rictus sur le visage de Raven à certains moments.

Il adorait ses jambes. D'une couleur olive il avait pris à les vénérer dès leurs premiers ébats. Sa jambe gauche était parfaite tandis que la droite était blessée. Il y avait par endroit des tâches de couleur violette, là ou le sang qui ne pouvait pas passer à cause de la constriction avait coagulé. Les attaches de l'attelle devaient être serrées au maximum et pour cela Kyle y avait placé du coton déniché dans les ruines de l'Arche. Or aux endroits des attaches, la peau était devenue rouge à cause des frottements, puis avait coupée, puis s'était infectée. Il soupçonna que le coton au fil du temps s'était effiloché et Raven ne s'en était pas alarmée. Quand elle en avait pris conscience, elle ne lui avait FORCEMENT rien dit.

Kyle soupira et reprit une énième fois le contact visuel. Elle avait la décence de paraitre un minimum honteuse. Kyle était juste un peu déçu car il pensait que la période : « -Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? -J'suis bien toute seule » était finie. Après avoir enlevé en moins de 10 secondes ses chaussures et son pantalon, avec le petit sourire narquois qui allait bien, il souleva avec la plus grande délicatesse tel un couple marié.

Ils apprécièrent tout deux la chaleur de l'autre et Kyle fut aux anges quand elle apposa sa tête sur son torse. Ils apprécièrent beaucoup moins l'eau glaciale d'un ruisseau en plein mois d'octobre mais ils n'en eurent cure. Les deux firent des petits bruits à l'entrée dans l'eau et Kyle déposa Raven dans l'eau le plus doucement du monde. Assise avec de l'eau jusqu'au nombril, elle fut vite rejointe par Kyle qui se posta dans son dos, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Ils ne sentirent plus leurs jambes tellement l'eau était froide mais Raven se rendit compte que le froid lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle s'adossa plus profondément sur Wick qui lui se rapprocha encore plus. La tête de Wick s'apposa d'elle-même sur son épaule gauche en ayant bien sur fait très attention à sa magnifique queue de cheval. Les deux amoureux étaient frigorifiés et Kyle la serrait à l'étouffer, comme si la dispute et la peur de la perdre le faisait se tenir à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Pour la première fois depuis Mount Weather, Raven cessa de réfléchir. Dans ces deux moments de pur ascenseur émotionnel, où la colère et la défiance avaient fait place à la confiance la plus pure, Raven et Wick créèrent le plus beau lien de toutes leurs vies. Ce moment serait pour eux le commencement de tout.

 **« Tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. »** murmura Kyle en essayant d'instiller dans sa voix tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Raven, en réponse, se blottit encore plus contre son corps, si cela était encore possible, et pour la toute première fois se laissa complètement aller.

* * *

31 octobre 2122, Territoire des 12 clans

Elle était désolée. Elle l'avait été tout du moins. Elle était passée par de nombreuses phases. L'empathie, le déni, la haine, le pardon… Rien.

Son esprit la torturait. Jour et nuit. A chaque minute de chaque seconde.

Tout ça pour en arriver là.

Elle, elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle aurait pu expliquer le pourquoi de son geste et alors ils auraient pu la juger, la condamner et l'exécuter. C'était la règle sur Terre. Sang pour sang.

Mais noooon, il avait fallu que la princesse s'en mêle, qu'elle la protège et qu'elle ne fasse que celle qu'elle pensait bon.

Personne ne l'avait écouté. Personne ne l'avait laissé se justifier. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé que la Terre serait le territoire de tous les possibles comme Bellamy l'avait promit. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que comme sur l'Arche, les grands commandaient, et les petits n'avaient qu'à obéir et la fermer.

Sur le moment, sauter avait semblé la meilleure solution. Elle ne voulait plus de ces cauchemars incessants, des regards accusateurs des autres délinquants, de cette déception et de cette peur qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de Clarke après avoir appris ce qu'elle avait fait. Plus de morts par sa faute.

La chute lui avait semblé longue, bien que quand on se prépare à mourir le temps devient totalement relatif. Elle avait heurté quelque chose. Qui avait instantanément craqué, puis cassé.

Puis une autre et une autre et une autre et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce quelle s'enfonce dans de l'eau.

Alors voila, elle avait voulu se suicider, elle avait sauté d'une falaise dont elle ne voyait pas la base et elle avait survécut.

Elle avait pensé tout d'abord à retourner auprès des délinquants, puis s'était ravisé. Ce qu'elle avait fait était difficilement pardonnable selon elle, alors elle était restée à l'écart. Dure avait été la chute, plus dure encore était le renouveau. Elle ne faisait pas partie des chasseurs chez les 100. Forcément, elle aurait gênée, évidemment… Alors elle avait fait preuve d'inventivité, pour se nourrir, se chauffer, s'abriter. Pour survivre.

Observant parfois son ancien amas de tente devenir une véritable forteresse, elle avait alors vue ses idoles s'étioler. Bellamy, le grand, avait entraîné la mort de centaines de personnes sur l'Arche. Et Clarke… Le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait faire un rictus haineux.

Clarke avait tué Finn. Elle l'avait poignardé, de sang-froid. Clarke avait tué des familles innocentes qui habitaient dans la montagne.

Elle avait vu cette colonne revenir de cette montagne vers les débris de l'Arche. Elle avait vu les blessés, les personnes éprouvées et elle avait surtout vu les personnes manquantes à l'appel. Des gens avec qui elle avait partagé une tente, un repas et dont les chefs se foutaient éperdument.

Les deux se regardant, échangeant nue embrassade et elle partant vers la forêt tandis que lui restait, l'observant s'éloigner avec une mine de chien battu.

Elle avait suivie Clarke, ce qui ne fut pas très compliquée vu le bruit que faisait la princesse, pendant plusieurs jours. Rigolant de ses manières, de ses techniques. Des cheveux rouges…franchement…des collets à lapin près d'un nid de ragondins…sérieusement…un habitat rudimentaire à base de mousse et de branches alors qu'une grotte bien plus chaude se trouvait seulement 5 mètres à côté…aaargh.

Tout ça pour en arriver là. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, Clarke avait encore dormie à la belle étoile adossée à une souche.

Alors elle s'approcha, tira une flèche de son carquois lentement, savourant le plus possible ce moment. Elle allait rendre justice à Finn et à tous ces morts. Elle apposa délicatement sa flèche sur sa corde et s'approcha doucement.

Clarke n'était qu'à seulement quelques mètres maintenant.

Elle banda son arc d'un geste ample, modulant sa respiration, prenant son temps. A cette distance, elle pouvait choisir le grain de peau que sa flèche percerait en premier.

Elle prit son temps.

Retenant toujours sa flèche.

Elle se fit elle-même la réflexion qu'elle aurait du décocher depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes. Son bras commençait à fourmiller par la tension qui lui était appliqué. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à lâcher la corde.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Elle en était incapable.

La fille devant elle avait beau être une génocidaire elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'exécuter.

Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

Elle débanda son arc, remit sa flèche dans son carquois et se mit à genoux devant Clarke. Maitrisant ses pas et sa respiration pour ne pas la réveiller elle colla presque son nez à celle de la blonde.

 **« J'espère que celui qui te tuera te fera subir 1000 tourments avant de t'achever. »** murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement à son oreille.

Alors Charlotte se releva un rictus empli de folie et de haine, recula doucement et disparut dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.


	3. Chapter 3 Jaune mordoré

Bonsoir les gens.

Il y a quelques OC dans ma fanfiction certes, mais AUCUN n'est un self-insert, et aucun personnage n'est un Mary Sue ( que je déteste profondément d'ailleurs).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Etant donné que j'avais déjà écrit 20K mots d'avance, la cadence d'update va peut être un peu ralentir à l'avenir. Sachez juste que j'ai vraiment envie de faire une belle histoire. J'ai déjà mon plan pour cette fanfiction et elle fera environ 200K mots. Voilà, j'arrête d'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Langues :  
Normale : Neutre  
Italique : Trigedasleng  
Souligné : Français  
Gras **:** Anglais

* * *

31 octobre 2122, Territoire des 12 clans, Forêt entre Arkadia et TonDC

Clarke s'était surestimée.

Ou alors elle avait sous-estimé les environs. Il n'empêche que la faim la dévorait. Littéralement. Elle sentait son corps, criant désespérément à manger, phagocyter ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas vu la moindre trace d'un quelconque animal si petit soit il. Elle n'y connaissait rien à la chasse. Elle avait étudié la médecine, l'art de sauver une vie, pas la prendre. Le spécialiste de la traque c'était Finn…

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser. Si elle y pense alors elle va se mettre à réfléchir, puis à douter, puis à reconsidérer. Non elle a prit la bonne décision.

La soif lui déchirait la gorge et la fatigue était telle que le moindre mouvement demandait un effort considérable.

Petit à petit sa volonté faiblit. Petit à petit ses convictions se voilèrent.

Elle ne pouvait assumer la mort de toutes ses personnes elle le savait. Mais devait-elle mourir pour cela ? Pouvait-elle être désigné responsable alors qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu cette place de leader ? Lexa était-elle heureuse d'avoir récupéré son peuple prisonnier ? Se moquait-t-elle du Skaïkru qu'elle avait enfumé ? Souriait-elle diaboliquement devant un feu, les flammes se reflétant sur ses prunelles maléfiques ? Se faisait-elle couler des bains avec le sang des familles de Mount Weather ?

Clarke s'arrêta en plein cœur de la forêt et se mit une claque intérieure. Elle se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux. N'importe quoi…

Son esprit divaguait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait retenir sa concentration en alerte que quelques minutes avant de replonger dans ses pensées et de marcher à l'aveugle de nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis plusieurs jours, se nourrissant exclusivement de fruits ou d'herbes dont elle reconnaissait les vertus. Alors elle s'économisait, marchant peu dans une journée et essayait de reconnaitre les environs.

Elle se disait qu'à force de tourner en rond, de bien repérer le terrain elle finirait par trouver quelque chose. Mais durant toutes ses occupations : dormir, manger, poser des collets, boire, se laver ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Son esprit revenait inlassablement vers la mort. Et quand ce n'était pas la mort, c'était Lexa.

Alors elle voulait penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui la réconforterait. Son père : mort à cause d'Abby, son meilleur ami : mort, son petit ami : mort, son partenaire : au fond du gouffre, ses amis : en perte de repère, désabusé, estropié, passé à l'ennemi. Penser à ces personnes ne pouvait la rasséréner.

 **« Absolument rien »** marmonna-t-elle. Elle avait commencé à parler toute seule dès son troisième jour d'exil.

L'être humain est un être social. Il n'est pas fait pour vivre en solitaire tel un loup. Pour palier à cet absence d'interlocuteur et pour éviter de devenir folle elle avait prit l'habitude de se réciter tout et n'importe quoi. Des poésies enfantines apprises plusieurs années auparavant aux différents moyens d'opérer une blessure par arme blanche.

Elle s'était tout d'abord sentie honteuse de se parler à elle-même comme une vieille sénile puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était seule. La honte n'était plus un problème maintenant.

Clarke avait sa fierté et elle avait espéré être suivie, être pistée. Elle n'avait sentie aucune présence à ses trousses, preuve que la Heda s'en foutait de la princesse Skaïkru.

 **« Il doit être midi. J'ai faim, j'ai soif et je me sens sale »** énonça-t-elle tout haut. Fermant les yeux, elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle perde cette nouvelle habitude si elle devait retrouver la civilisation. Quoi ?

Elle n'avait jamais décidé ça !

Dans son esprit tout était clair, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Arkadia ni à TonDC. La culpabilité était trop grande.

Et tout d'un coup elle s'assit, au milieu d'une mer de feuilles mortes. Et elle réalisa la puérilité de son geste.

C'était une fugue.

Un simple acte de lâcheté.

Mais elle se morigéna une énième fois. Elle avait tué des centaines de personnes. A TonDC, au Mount Weather, chez le Skaïkru et le Trikru. Il n'y avait rien pour elle nulle part.

Alors elle se releva, et reprit sa marche à l'aveuglette.

Moins d'une minute plus tard une petite forme silencieuse la suivit par un chemin parallèle.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard une forme les suivit toutes deux.

* * *

31 octobre 2122, Territoire sauvage, une centaine de km à l'ouest du Territoire des 12 clans

Sa respiration était lente et bien maitrisée. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'il était parti chasser et celle-ci était loin d'être bonne. Il avait bien attrapé quelques lapins mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient nourrir durablement. Il fallait du gros gibier.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il traquait cette biche, celle-ci ne l'avait toujours pas senti ce qui était incroyable vu les détours que chacun avait pris se croisant et se recroisant à des moments différents laissant derrière eux traces et odeurs.

Quand tout espoir sembla perdu un bruit de craquement le surpris. La devant lui, la biche qui le narguait depuis le début de la matinée cherchait sa pitance dans les herbes à quelques dizaines de mètres. Pestant intérieurement, le jeune homme évalua la configuration en quelques secondes. La biche était située un peu en contrebas à sa droite, dans un taillis assez dense, empli non seulement de grands arbres nécessitant beaucoup de lumières mais aussi d'arbres mineurs. Parmi ronces et noisetiers entremêlés, il aperçut le museau gratter la terre.

Sans bruit et le plus doucement du monde, il s'approcha centimètre par centimètre de ce qui serait son prochain repas. Descendant en ligne droite en ayant auparavant évalué le sens du vent il se retrouva à la même hauteur que la biche à encore plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Il n'y avait nul besoin de s'approcher davantage, l'adolescent était très bon archer et le moindre faux pas ferait fuir la bête.

Sans geste brusque il sortit une de ses meilleures flèches de son carquois et banda son arc. Cible et pointe se confondirent, sa respiration devint silence. Le jeune homme adorait ce moment et en même temps le détestait. Le meurtre d'un animal restait toujours quelque chose de difficile.

Après une grande inspiration, il retint son souffle, paré à lâcher sa corde…

Le 6ème sens, l'instinct du guerrier, la mort qui tend les bras vous pourriez appeler ça comme vous voulez, il sut instantanément que quelque chose clochait. L'air semblait plus lourd, sa vision plus étrécie. Regardant à droite et à gauche il rechercha des signes de menace et il ne vit rien.

C'est ce qui l'alarma. S'il avait vu un puma ou un ours qui aurait exceptionnellement échappé à sa vigilance, alors il aurait été rassuré. Quelques bonnes flèches et le gibier aurait été double. Mais pas de menace…

Il débanda aussitôt son arc et ne prit même pas la peine de remettre sa flèche dans son carquois. D'un geste habituel il remit son arc sur son dos et se mit à courir dévalant la pente.

La forêt devenait oppressante, les feuillages semblaient créer une prison au dessus de lui, l'obscurité semblait tomber de plus en plus rapidement sur le bois. Il accéléra encore si cela était possible. Atteignant le bas de la colline il enjamba sans difficulté le minuscule cours d'eau d'un bond.

La rivière en pente douce était enfoncée dans une petite vallée créée par une multitude de petites collines. Celle-ci serpentait un tout petit peu avant d'atteindre le fleuve.

Le chasseur apeuré eut 4 choix : 1. S'arrêter, il n'y avait pas de menace.

2\. Suivre la rivière vers la droite pour atteindre le fleuve

3\. Remonter la colline en face pour atteindre la forêt

4\. Remonter la rivière

Il dut faire ce choix très vite mais il sut que ses assaillants connaissaient ses chances et savaient sa décision. Il feinta de partir à droite pendant quelques secondes et revint dans sa direction initiale.

Un sifflement caractéristique transperça l'air et un bruit d'enfoncement suivit. L'esprit du guerrier prit le dessus. C'était une hache de jet, lancée à moins de 50 mètres, piètre lanceur.

Il obliqua aussitôt à droite et accéléra. Sa tête commençait à chauffer, ses poumons et son cœur surpris par l'effort soudain étaient au maximum. Courant à perdre haleine, puisant dans toutes ses forces il ôta et jeta même son arc. Celui-ci le ralentissait et devenait inutile en combat rapproché. Chacun de ses pas faisaient voler des mottes de terre meuble.

Aux deux serpentins que faisait la rivière, le jeune homme ne ralentit point et continua tout droit courant les montées et descentes à perdre haleine.

Il était à bout, il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il courait, mais il était sur que ses poursuivants suivaient son rythme et peut être même accéléraient.

Le delta apparut. La végétation passait d'arbres conifères et feuillus à de la bruyère et des herbes folles, la terre devenait du sable.

Bordel ses bras et ses jambes pesaient des tonnes, ses poumons le brûlaient et plus une seule pensée cohérente ne sortait de son cerveau. S'il atteignait le fleuve il pouvait nager fort et vite et passer en territoire _Yelgeda_. La végétation laissa place au sable et aux cailloux, plus aucun obstacle, plus aucun refuge avant le fleuve. Ce dernier le moquait calme et serein, coulant tranquillement et clapotant même de son bruit familier.

Alors il commença à zigzaguer, il se projeta même à terre quand il entendit une hache passer au dessus de sa tête. Se relevant aussitôt il ne reconnut ni la forme ni le métal utilisé. Il était arrivé, le fleuve était à 20 mètres. Aucune personne ne pouvait le battre à la nage, ses bras forts et des années d'entraînement lui avaient conféré une certaine aisance dans l'eau. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin l'eau et il se prépara à effectuer un plongeon.

Un bruit claqua dans l'air et sa jambe gauche se déroba, il s'étala de tout son long et son corps entier plongea dans l'eau. Encore sonné il se mit néanmoins à battre des bras avec frénésie et s'éloigna le plus possible de la berge.

 _« Une ancienne arme, ici ? »_ fut sa première pensée cohérente. Enfin non, sa première pensée cohérente fut la joie d'être vivant et après la question de l'arme. Sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et il s'expliqua sa fatigue soudaine par la perte de sang. Avec l'aide de sa bonne jambe et de ses bras il nagea et se laissa dériver. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles un combat perdu d'avance se déroula, malgré tout ses efforts il était impossible qu'il puisse traverser le fleuve avec une jambe inutilisable, le courant le ramenant toujours du côté du fleuve où il venait.

Se mettant en position d'étoile et vérifiant les alentours il put enfin se reposer et réfléchir. Ses poumons et son cerveau le remercièrent vivement.

On l'a attaqué à une centaine de km du territoire des 12 clans par des hommes utilisant les anciennes armes. Seules deux tribus étaient connues pour les utiliser : -les visiteurs du ciel, ou Skaïkru, bien que cela soit hautement improbable, ceux-ci ne s'étaient jamais aventurés aussi loin et la période n'était pas aux expéditions.

La deuxième…, la deuxième il préféra ne pas y penser.

Il réfléchit à la marche à suivre. Le saignement semblait s'être arrêté ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. La première chose à faire était de traverser le fleuve, il resterait ensuite à rejoindre le village le plus proche et demander à envoyer un message. Il ne pouvait pas traverser à la nage cela était certain mais il existait encore un pont, tenu par un vieux et sa famille. Se remettant sur le ventre il essaya de se repérer mais vue du fleuve tout semblait différent.

Se maudissant de connaître chaque recoin de cet endroit par cœur et de ne pas voir un seul signe particulier il se remit sur le dos.

Le pont de Mottonwood avait gardé son nom ancien, en effet une plaque indiquait toujours fièrement le nom, comme une gloire passée et les premiers survivants s'étant installés tout près avait finis par adopter le nom. Le pont ancien construit en dur était le seul encore debout dont la véracité était connue. La famille Motton n'était pas considérée comme amicale. La traversée du pont était évidemment payante, mais ils ne prenaient jamais cher, juste une babiole ou de la nourriture.

Il n'y avait rien à plus d'une dizaine de kms à la ronde. Juste un pont et une maison. Devant s'auto-subsister la famille avait son propre four, sa forge et utilisait bien sûr l'énergie hydraulique grâce à un moulin à aube. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ce trou perdu était traversé par au moins une personne par jour.

Toute sorte de chasseurs traversaient à la recherche de nouveaux gibiers, les boulangers venaient chercher la farine, les aventuriers partaient pour la plupart du temps ne jamais revenir et quand ils revenaient la famille Motton copiait leurs récits. Parfois vrais, parfois embellis, parfois faux donc ne méritant pas de gâcher du papier la famille Motton avait engrangée au cours des années des étagères entières de récits d'ici et d'ailleurs. Pour des clans non guerriers, marier son enfant à un Motton était une promesse de réussite et de prospérité.

Considéré comme les personnes les plus intelligentes des tribus la famille Motton n'avait jamais vraiment prit part à la fédération. Promesse était faite de laisser traverser les guerriers en cas de guerre et d'obéir aux lois (inutiles puisqu'aucun crime ne survenait jamais), en revanche aucune taxe ne leur était imposée.

Familier de la famille Motton depuis son plus jeune âge, le chasseur était sûr que ceux-ci l'aiderait. Apercevant enfin un signe particulier et faisant un rapide calcul il sut que le pont approchait rapidement. Ce qui lui aurait pris plus d'une journée était passée en… en… en y réfléchissant bien il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Commençant à se rapprocher de la berge, au détour d'un dernier virage il aperçut le pont et la maison.

En flammes. Des hommes en masses traversaient le pont dans un désordre évident.

Cette vision confirmant ses premières pensées, il attendit le tout dernier moment et plongea. Bouger sa jambe lui fit de nouveau mal mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Au pied des piles des carcasses de « voitures » préservées étaient renversées. Il passa sous les arches puis se laissa porter le plus loin possible. Il ne remonta que quand ses poumons semblèrent prendre feu.

Le vent apportait encore une odeur de bois et de chair brûlée.

Après s'être assuré de ne plus être vu du pont il se rapprocha de la berge et s'y échoua.

Se hissant très péniblement hors de l'eau il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix : _Je ne peux pas traverser à la nage, je ne peux pas non plus traverser par le pont ni par aucun autre pont de connu._

Sa tête lui tournait, se hissant un petit peu il observa sa jambe et découvrit que ce qu'il avait pris pour une blessure s'étant arrêté de saigner était en fait toujours un trou d'où le liquide rouge si précieux s'échappait.

N'ayant jamais vu les dommages que pouvait provoquer ce genre d'armes, il avait considéré sa blessure comme celle d'une flèche.

Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang maintenant. Il avait froid et était fatigué.

Se forçant à se remuer il essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Se disant qu'il allait se soigner après un repos celui-ci posa sa tête sur le sable jaune et tomba dans l'inconscience. La balle ayant traversé l'artère fémorale, sans attention médicale, la blessure fut mortelle.

Enri de la tribu _Trikru_ s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

* * *

25 mars 2017, Los Angeles USA, 14 mètres sous la ville

Emy Blake était heureux. Pour la plupart des gens de son âge, Emy Blake aurait été le symbole de l'échec : mauvaise éducation, père à 17 ans, échec scolaire et échec à sa **graduation** , obligé de faire deux petits boulots sous-payés pour subvenir à sa famille. A 18 ans Emy Blake était préparateur de burgers dans une chaîne de fast-food du sud de Los Angeles le midi et éboueur de grande profondeur la nuit.

Ces deux métiers étant considérés comme extrêmement ingrats, lors de soirées la plupart des personnes étaient étonnées de voir qu'Emy n'en avait pas honte. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour nourrir sa famille. Alors oui il devait mettre la main le midi dans de la nourriture qui deviendrait ce dans quoi il marchait la nuit mais la simple pensée de sa fille dans son berceau suffisait à le combler de joie.

Emy habitait seul avec sa fille dans un tout petit appartement dans le sud de L.A, dans un des quartiers les moins bien famés de la ville. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'un vélo quand son 3ème s'était encore envolé. Il devait maintenant faire des heures de bus par jour pour aller au travail et en revenir. Le superviseur du Burger King dans lequel il travaillait lui avait accordé le droit d'amener son enfant du moment que celui-ci soit le plus discret possible. Les ennuis étaient maximaux lors des premières années de l'enfance.

Pour subsister le jeune Blake avait du prendre un boulot de nuit et celui qui payait le plus, sans qualification était éboueur de grande profondeur. Avant d'arriver à ce poste Emy n'avait jamais su comment fonctionnait toute cette tuyauterie.

Une ville de la taille de Los Angeles possédait un réseau souterrain comparable à un gruyère : entre : le métro, les tunnels routiers et ferroviaires, les fondations des buildings, le service d'eau, d'électricité et Internet il fallait faire passer des conduites capables de charrier toutes les immondices de 17 millions d'habitants.

Raccordés par différents tunnels les tuyaux étaient tous envoyés dans LE tunnel. Faux nom puisque cela ne représentait pas un seul tunnel mais des dizaines de kilomètres de galeries LE tunnel était composé d'une rivière d'immondices bordées de part et d'autres de trottoirs glissants. L'odeur les premières fois était insurmontables et Emy vomit le contenu de son estomac un nombre conséquent de fois.

Le travail des éboueurs de grandes profondeurs étaient de contrôler les arrivées et sorties d'eaux. C'était ce qui était marqué sur son contrat en tout cas.

Pour illustrer la réalité de ce travail Emy pouvait raconter qu'il avait plusieurs fois dû nager dedans pour retirer des objets pris dans les grilles. De la même manière il avait un jour sauvé la mise à plusieurs collègues en resserrant des tuyaux verticaux d'arrivée. Sans son aide un phénomène ventouse inverse se serait produit et tous les lavabos et toilettes d'une rue auraient débordés.

Emy modeste ne racontait cette histoire que quand il était forcé et préférait des histoires d'autodérision. D'un naturel assez taciturne, il était loyal, sympathique et aidant.

Laisser sa fille seule dans son appartement était toujours un déchirement pour Emy, il savait qu'il devait trouver une solution mais il n'avait pas les moyens pour une baby-sitter. Alors il partait le plus tard possible de son appartement et revenait toujours en courant.

Comme d'habitude Emy était dans la merde jusqu'au torse cette aube du 25 mars. Il essayait avec l'aide de plusieurs collègues de retirer un caddie, **(sérieusement comment un caddie avait pu finir ici ?)** , d'une bouche principale. Ils n'entendirent rien tout d'abord puis les conduites verticales commencèrent à vibrer, la rivière augmenta bizarrement, les eaux ne sortaient pas au bout de la conduite, et au contraire Emy sentait un flux chaud au lieu de froid venir dans le sens inverse.

Après s'être concerté avec ses collègues dans un vocabulaire riche tel que **« The fuck was that »** Emy reporta son attention sur la bouche devant lui car un grondement semblait en provenir.

En quelques microsecondes un flux d'air poussa la grille, la déchaussa du béton, percuta le caddie qui lui-même percuta Emy. Sous le choc celui-ci se retrouva immédiatement sous l' «eau » et peina à retrouver ses esprits. Il se releva péniblement, sorti la tête des immondices et constata que ces collègues escaladaient déjà les échelles à l'autre bout du tunnel. S'apprêtant à les imiter, il rencontra une force contraire, empêchant ses mouvements. Sans rien pouvoir faire Emy assista au flux contraire typique d'un effet ventouse.

Il fut littéralement aspiré par la bouche principale et sombra une nouvelle fois. Brinquebalé de gauche à droite et ne faisant que sombrer Emy sut que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas vite, ce serait la fin. LE tunnel se finissait obligatoirement par une des centrales de retraitement. Il battit des pieds et nagea dans un sens, espérant que c'était celui de la surface.

Émergeant enfin, il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. C'était un autre embranchement du tunnel certes mais il fut étonné car Emy, malgré sa courte carrière, connaissait le réseau comme sa poche. Il s'aperçut alors que les trottoirs n'étaient plus visibles.

Le niveau avait augmenté à une allure phénoménale, s'il restait ici il allait mourir noyé.

Les ampoules qui éclairaient le tout d'une lueur blafarde rendirent l'âme. Emy se retrouva dans le noir complet.

Nageant perpendiculairement au sens du courant il essaya d'atteindre une paroi. N'ayant aucun repère, étant dans le noir complet et totalement emporté par un flux gigantesque Emy se découragea rapidement jusqu'à ce que l'image de sa fille apparaisse dans son esprit. Résistant à son envie de vomir et se disant qu'il en était déjà couvert, Emy plongea et nagea de toutes ses forces. Il sentit enfin une paroi qui glissait à une vitesse folle.

Bien que ce ne fût surement pas le moment, Emy sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le mur qui glissait, c'était lui qui le longeait rapidement.

Ses doigts touchèrent des câbles fixés au mur il s'y accrocha de toutes se forces. Son corps se déporta immédiatement à l'horizontal.

C'était bien une échelle, alléluia. Alors à la force des bras il se hissa de barreau en barreau et quand il fut hors de l'eau, put enfin poser ses pieds sur une surface solide.

Il apposa sa tête sur les barreaux et eut un rire nerveux, mélange de pouffements et de hoquets. Il était sauvé.

Elle apparut soudain dans son esprit, et à toute vitesse il grimpa l'échelle inter-niveau. Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer ce phénomène ? Rien n'était comparable à ce qui venait de se passer. Pas même les histoires des vieux briscards.

Il arriva au niveau -12. Plus il remontait les niveaux plus les bruits s'amplifiaient et plus la chaleur augmentait. Ce mélange était absolument ignoble, l'odeur exacerbée par la chaleur ambiante rappelait les enfers.

L'aménagement des souterrains avaient été prévus de façon homogène dans toute la ville. En dessous du niveau -13 était LE tunnel, de -13 à -6 des tuyaux d'injections et de -6 à la surface les tuyaux d'évacuations.

De fait le niveau -6 était un gigantesque local technique permettant la maintenance des niveaux supérieurs et inférieurs. Ce niveau suivant toutes les routes et infrastructures de la ville était une ville souterraine de plusieurs hectares de superficie.

Il était connu et Emy l'avait même vu à l'époque, que certaines personnes habitaient dans les égouts. Ces personnes, marginales, blasées de la vie ou même de simples travailleurs n'ayant plus les moyens pour un logement, avaient choisis la ville dans la ville.

Mais pour le moment Emy ne pensait qu'à sa fille, laissée là haut, toute seule.

Ses mains touchèrent une plaque coulissante et il se hissa immédiatement au niveau -6. Il n'aperçut toujours rien puisque la encore les ampoules avaient grillé.

 **« Mais quel con. »** Emy chercha aussitôt, à l'intérieur de sa cotte, son petit sac étanche contenant son portable. Il défit l'emballage précautionneusement dans le noir complet et le sortit de la veille.

Il ne se passa rien.

Ne se rappelant pas l'avoir éteint il essaya de l'allumer.

Et rien ne se passa.

Alors Emy sut. Il avait vu assez de films et joué à assez de jeux vidéo pour savoir ce qui pouvait entraîner le grillage d'un appareil électrique à distance.

Refusant d'y croire il tâtonna de part et d'autre à la recherche du mur. Quand il le trouva celui-ci était tiède.

Se refusant à y penser, il longea pendant plusieurs minutes la cloison jusqu'à trouver de nouveau une échelle.

Les barreaux étaient chauds. Par conduction la chaleur avait du se transmettr…

 **« Non, non, non »** se répéta-t-il sans arrêt. Et plus il grimpait à l'échelle, plus les barreaux devenait incandescents et plus Emy accélérait.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fille.

Ses mains étaient en sang et étaient devenues insensibles tellement la brûlure était intense. Et il grimpa encore plus vite si c'était possible.

Tellement vite que sa tête heurta la bouche d'égout. Il fut étourdi pendant quelques secondes, se raccrocha aux barreaux où il laissa des lambeaux de peau carbonisés par ce bref contact et poussa la bouche sans résultat.

La surface terrestre était la, à quelques centimètres. En 45 minutes de sprint il serait chez lui.

Il poussa de nouveau, hurlant de rage.

Dans sa fureur il s'arc-bouta posa ses mains et sa joue sur la plaque et poussa de tout son corps. Ses mains hurlaient de douleur, sa joue aussi, sa bouche aussi, il ressentait l'ardeur sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa chair calcinée.

Rien n'y ferait, la chaleur si intense avait fait fondre le métal et soudé la bouche d'égout à ses montants.

Emy criait, criait à en perdre ses cordes vocales dans une frénésie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie Emy, terrassé par la douleur, abandonna. Il se laissa tomber, son corps frôlant les parois de la conduite. Ses jambes rencontrèrent le sol du niveau -6 et tinrent bon malgré sa chute de plusieurs mètres.

Affalé sur le sol dans le noir complet il ne sut quoi faire. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il criait toujours.

Son esprit se rappela alors d'une citation de film : « **N'entre pas docilement dans cette douce nuit. Le vieil âge doit gronder, tempêter, au déclin du jour. Hurler, hurler à l'agonie de la lumière. »**

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi sa fille ?

Alors il resta dans le noir, vociférant jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne elle aussi.

Une lumière de torche apparut dans son champ de vision après un temps indéterminé.

Dans ce qui resta et reste son jardin secret, Emy cacha tout au long de sa vie ce qui advint durant les semaines qui suivirent.

* * *

Citation du film Interstellar.  
Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapter 4 Bleu turquoise

Langues :  
Normale : Neutre  
Italique : Trigedasleng  
Souligné : Français  
Gras : Anglais

* * *

2 novembre 2122, Territoire des 12 clans, Polis

Lexa ne respirait pas, ou tout du moins ne semblait pas respirer.

Assise en tailleur dans une des salles d'entraînement de la tour de Polis, elle s'appliquait à réaliser une relaxation de tout son corps.

Se rappelant finalement que des gardes la surveillait encore elle les renvoya d'un geste et leur indiqua d'emmener avec eux les autres postés derrière la porte. Sans un signe, ils s'exécutèrent.

Ces moments bien que sporadiques étaient très appréciés, ils lui permettaient de faire le vide et de reposer un peu son cerveau en surchauffe.

Les problèmes et les questions qui reposaient sur les épaules d'une Heda étaient oppressants au plus haut point. De fait Lexa aimait ces petits moments loin de tout où elle pouvait juste fermer les yeux et se relaxer.

Lexa avait apprit très jeune à ne pas forcément se fier à sa vue.

Là, à ce moment précis, dans cette position, Lexa avait entièrement conscience de son environnement.

Le froid mordant ses bras découverts.

Les petites bourrasques de vent traversant les fenêtres éclatées et hérissant les poils de sa nuque.

L'odeur entêtante du cuir de ses vêtements et celle âcre du feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

Mais plus particulièrement son ouïe. La plupart des animaux se reposent à parts égales sur leur vue et leur audition.

Au début, on n'entend qu'une suite de son indistinct. Puis le son s'affine, se repère dans l'espace, s'atténue ou augmente.

Le son métallique de l'ascenseur descendant sa cage.

Le bruit incohérent de la population.

Le garde posté derrière la porte à droite raclant sa gorge.

Le garde de gauche qui par réflexe change sa position et fait cliqueter son armure.

Mais le vide créé dans son esprit s'estompa très vite. Les questions se rappelant très vite à elle : Le Skaïkru, l'Azgeda, la nourriture…

Dans un soupir et sachant que la recherche de paix intérieure était partie elle se redressa et fit des étirements. Commençant d'abord par les jambes puis tout le corps.

Elle entreprit alors de s'échauffer plus rapidement, augmentant son souffle et la précision de ses gestes. Elle commença par des flexions-extensions, des étirements des dorsaux, trapèzes, bras, lombaires, fessiers, quadriceps…

Tous ses noms de muscles elle les avait appris il y a bien longtemps dans un vieux livre aux images presque effacées. Le Trikru ne refusait pas le savoir, bien au contraire. Mais au fil des années les livres ayant résistés à l'Apocalypse s'abîmaient, ils devenaient de plus en plus rares et donc de plus en plus précieux. Ils étaient gardés précautionneusement dans une des salles de la tour.

Après près de 10 minutes d'un simple échauffement ses membres semblaient chauffer d'eux-mêmes.

Un tel effort aurait déjà fait transpirer et augmenter le rythme respiratoire de n'importe qui.

Mais Lexa n'était pas n'importe qui.

Sentant l'élasticité dans ses membres elle se rapprocha alors d'un sac de frappe de couleur marron dans sa partie médiane et inférieure et un dégradé de vert. Elle débuta alors une série de frappe à mains nues.

Ce que Lexa appréciait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait était l'augmentation, la montée crescendo.

De fait elle fit d'abord une frappe du poing droit, pause, deux frappes enchaînées, pause, 2 frappes et 1 esquive, pause… Lexa arriva finalement à son motif maximum où elle pouvait retenir le plus de mouvements.

Les coups secs et mats contre le sac perçaient le silence. L'agilité et la diversité des coups dont elle faisait preuve étaient surprenantes. Esquives du bassin, des épaules, des jambes, coups de pieds, genoux, poings, épaules, avant-bras, coups de pieds retournés faisaient partis de sa force brute.

Elle se perdit dans son combat imaginaire. Aucune rage ne la transperçait, aucune peur, aucune pensée, seulement le néant de la concentration.

Le temps passa sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Quand au bout d'une heure sans interruption, elle décida de s'arrêter sa respiration n'avait pas presque pas changée. Ses phalanges étaient couvertes de sang et celui-ci s'était répandu sur le sac.

Elle prit sa gourde, s'hydrata et s'aspergea abondamment le visage.

Une douleur au ventre la tiraillait et elle se rendit compte que c'était la faim.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la mi-journée était passée. Se dirigeant immédiatement vers les étages inférieurs elle parcourut la tour de Polis.

Dernier vestige de la puissance de construction du monde ancien, la tour de Polis abritait tout un écosystème. A l'origine sensée représenter l'égalité, la tour avait bientôt prit la forme des anciennes coutumes. Aux soubassements et premiers étages se trouvaient les quelques artisans. Aux étages supérieurs les quartiers d'habitation et enfin dans les derniers étages, la Heda.

Ne se sentant pas de partager son repas avec ses capitaines comme à son accoutumée, Lexa entreprit de descendre la totalité de la tour et de parcourir la ville.

Polis, bien que considéré joyau des 12 clans, n'était pas la ville la plus peuplé du Trikru et certainement pas la plus jolie. N'abritant qu'une population d'à peine un millier de personnes Polis rayonnait seulement grâce à son flambeau. Ses ruelles bien qu'animées n'étaient pas des plus appréciables du fait de leur faible largeur et sans aucun système d'évacuation.

Lexa préférait de loin Restownn, la ville sylvaine. Mais situé dans l'extrême-sud du territoire, mal reliée aux autres villes et n'ayant pas la même stature imposante Polis lui avait été préférée pour servir de capitale.

Polis était très petite, seule quelques rues bordaient la tour des Hedas et les améliorations étaient prodiguées par les habitants. Situé en plein centre des 12 clans, sur une plaine sans végétation Polis était la ville de passage. Presque aucune production n'était effectuée à Polis, l'agriculture, le forgeage et l'élevage ayant été déplacés.

La ville n'avait pour ainsi presque aucun intérêt si ce n'était une halte sur la route du sud pour l'approvisionnement, la route de l'est pour la mer, l'ouest pour les contrées sauvages et le nouveau clan du Trikru et la route du nord pour les contrées froides.

Cette journée s'annonçait pluvieuse et les quelques commerçants s'étaient déjà abrités à l'intérieur de leurs magasins.

Lexa pouvait déjà voir l'impact du rationnement sur la population, une maigreur inhabituelle chez certains passants.

Les gens s'immobilisaient sur son passage, les plus fervents s'agenouillaient. Lexa n'éprouvait pas de contentement dans ces révérences mais telles étaient les traditions.

Dans des petites échoppes, la Heda put se sustenter après avoir bataillée pendant quelques minutes pour payer. Le respect de son peuple était tel qu'il ne voulait jamais la laisser payer le vrai prix.

La pluie commença à tomber d'abord par fines gouttes comme une pluie d'été, puis des cordes. Et c'est là que Polis montrait son vrai visage.

En quelques minutes l'eau ne s'écoulait plus. La poussière agglutinée sur les quelques surfaces pavées et les chemins en terre se transformaient en bourbier. Les quelques passants s'affairaient rapidement voulant se mettre aux abris.

Lexa eut une pensée pour ses fermiers qui eux travaillaient, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige.

D'une détermination nouvelle elle se dirigea vers la tour.

Reprenant sans s'en rendre compte le chemin de l'entraînement elle s'arrêta devant la salle d'entraînement et demanda alors à un garde de l'accompagner.

Celui-ci fut tout d'abord surprit pendant quelques fractions de secondes, puis obtempéra sans discuter.

Les deux pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, sobre dans sa décoration et spartiate dans sa composition. Le regard de Lexa engloba les murs en bétons mis à nus et perforés à de très nombreux endroits, les graffitis décennaux presque effacés et les fines tentures rouges battantes devant les fenêtres.

La pluie ricochait doucement sur les balcons avec un bruit doux, tandis que les chandeliers rouillés que les bourrasques faisaient remuer, grinçaient.

Cette sobriété et cette ancienneté était assez gênante pour un intrus et avait provoqué un malaise chez plus d'un étranger. C'était comme si l'on retournait en arrière, que l'on s'introduisait dans une parcelle du passé, une époque où l'on ne devrait pas se trouver.

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait le sac de frappe d'où quelques gouttaient tombaient encore.

Lexa se dirigea vers le râtelier d'arme, son vassal l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et s'immobilisa derrière elle.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour se battre à armes réelles à l'entraînement mais irrépressiblement elle choisit bâtons de bois, aussi appelés tanbo, et en lança deux au garde.

 _Quel était son nom déjà ?_ Lexa s'interrogea, puis se ravisa et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, la surface de combat.

Là aussi le garde, _Coulder !, il s'appelle Coulder ,_ prit un temps d'hésitation puis se mit en position face à elle.

Les deux se saluèrent respectueusement d'un hochement de tête sans jamais se perdre du regard.

Ensuite sans jamais trahir la moindre émotion ils prirent leurs positions de départ.

Sans crier gare Lexa se lança en avant fit un enchaînement, dont Coulder para, avec une extrême lenteur, la première attaque et reçut une volée au sternum.

 _« Encore. »_ énonça Lexa d'une voix autoritaire. C'était les règles, une touche et le combat s'arrêtait et reprenait au début.

Et la simulation de combat reprit, encore et encore et encore.

Tous les coups étaient permis, les tanbos, n'étaient que des outils.

Au fur et à mesure des échanges, il fut clair que Lexa dominait, Coulder ne réussissait jamais à la toucher ni même à se défendre correctement.

Ce que Lexa prit pour de la retenue envers la Heda l'énerva au plus haut point. Lors d'un échange plus violent que les autres, Lexa porta un coup directement au visage en direction du nez qui se mit aussitôt à pisser le sang.

 _Làààà .Enfin, il va s'énerver, il va se bouger un peu_ pensa-t-elle.

L'échange suivant fut bien plus rude, Coulder se démenant comme un beau diable. Les attaques se voyaient parer et les estocs esquivés.

Et Lexa le vit trop tard.

Coulder avait mit son poids vers l'arrière lors de la dernière parade alors que Lexa était avancé. Il balaya sa jambe rapidement au ras du sol, déséquilibrant totalement la Heda.

Lexa se sentit tomber.

La colère et la joie de la victoire firent faire à Coulder un acte qui le dégoûta quelques secondes plus tard. Alors que Lexa tombait et allait s'écraser sur son dos, Coulder lui asséna verticalement un coup sur le front.

Le coup sec et fort la projeta immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

Lexa est bizarre.

Il lui arrive pendant ses rêves ou dans des moments où son subconscient prend le dessus de revoir des choses. Des choses qu'elle n'a pas vécues. Des choses qui se sont passées alors qu'elle n'était même pas née.

Lexa n'est à chaque fois que simple spectatrice de ses actions, c'est pour cela qu'elle comprend que se sont des souvenirs car comme le passé ils sont inaltérables. Depuis son plus jeune âge Lexa a ces sortes de souvenirs et elle croyait alors devenir folle. Ce n'est qu'avec l'aide d'Indra qu'elle réussit à s'en sortir.

Ces souvenirs ne sont pas très nombreux, ils passent et repassent tissant des actions passées il y a plus de 100 ans.

Elle est dans un corps de jeune fille, elle le sait, elle le sent et elle sait immédiatement de quel souvenir il s'agit. L'un des pires.

Lexa ne fait même pas attention à ce qu'elle voit, connaissant pertinemment chaque microseconde de ce souvenir.

Elle observe les visages crispés, elle discerne des ombres à travers la brume, elle voit la charge, elle suit le combat, elle aperçoit la lame s'abattre.

Elle entend les voix et les rires forcés, elle entend le bruit des pas, elle entend les cris d'agonie, elle discerne le souffle de l'épée.

Elle ressent la chaleur des soldats derrière elle, elle est frigorifié par le froid matinal, son corps tremble comme la terre, elle ressent le morceau d'acier aiguisé lui trancher la tête.

Tout se brouille vire au noir et elle se sent tombée jusqu'à ressentir une intense douleur dans son ventre. Elle finit par s'écraser dans l'obscurité.

Tout se brouille vire au noir. Une intense sensation de chaleur l'entoure.

Tout se brouille à nouveau et elle se rend compte que c'est un de ses propres souvenirs. Elle reconnait les hautes cimes des arbres de Restownn. Elle entend des rires moqueurs, se retourne et voit des gens plus grands.

Ce sont des adolescents, ils se moquent d'elle, pourtant la Lexa de l'époque a la sensation d'avoir la même maturité. Son corps se met à courir et après plusieurs minutes grimpe à un arbre.

Dans un cri Lexa se réveilla. Sa conscience prit du temps à se remettre du choc comme à chaque fois. Ses pensées virevoltèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

Prenant conscience de l'attroupement de ses gardes autour d'elle, elle se ressaisit et se releva. D'un rapide tour d'horizon, elle découvrit Coulder le visage totalement tuméfiés, bosselés et coupés à plusieurs endroits. Le sang s'écoulait encore par minuscules gouttelettes de 2 blessures.

De manière incongrue, seul son visage paraissait abîmé, le reste de son corps sans traces de coups apparentes.

Lexa était totalement décontenancée. _Venait-elle de tabasser un de ses gardes royaux ? Avait-elle réellement perdue le contrôle ?_ Les gardes la regardaient vraiment bizarrement. _Depuis combien de temps ?_

S'excusant à de multiples reprises auprès de Coulder, ce qui gêna encore plus ses hommes, jamais la Heda ne s'excusait elle leur intima de sortir et se rendit compte que le soleil était près de se coucher.

Elle était restée inconsciente durant plusieurs heures.

Non si elle était inconsciente longtemps, ses protecteurs l'auraient emmené à l'abri.

Non, son combat avec Coulder avait duré des heures, d'où ses blessures. _Pourquoi je ne me rappelle alors que de quelques minutes ? Pourquoi au visage ? Pourquoi ai-je envoyé Indra aussi loin ?_

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle appuya fortement sur son front malgré la douleur, comme si cela pourrait lui éclaircir les idées. Elle sortit de la salle après quelques minutes de concentration, affichant de la compassion et des paroles rassurantes à ses 4 gardes. Ceux-ci hochèrent doucement la tête.

S'orientant directement vers sa chambre, elle sentit leurs présences rassurantes derrière elle, puis se rappelant la séance nocturne de doléances, soupira et se dirigea finalement vers la salle du trône.

Les séances de doléances avaient été créées au tout début des règnes des Hedas, sous un autre nom. Elles permettaient aux gens de venir faire l'état des lieux des avancées des clans, de la fédération, des cultures…

Au fil du temps, les sujets avaient changé. Il n'était pas utile de venir toutes les 3 semaines se féliciter de l'union des clans. Alors les bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles avaient fait place aux mauvaises.

Et à chaque mauvaise nouvelle le ou la Heda devait décider une mesure, c'était la règle, débile certes, mais la règle tout de même.

Les gens venaient maintenant uniquement pour régler un conflit ou se plaindre.

La population des 12 clans, ayant une certaine fierté, avait exprimé le souhait de venir la nuit, l'obscurité garantissant l'anonymat des plaignants, les affaires étant la plupart du temps honteuses.

Alors voilà, Lexa allait devoir écouter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, des vols de poules et de grains, des résultats de bagarres, des plaintes sur les taxes…

Et pour toutes ces affaires, Lexa mettait un point d'honneur à connaître l'entièreté des faits pour donner le jugement le plus juste.

De mémoire d'homme, jamais Heda n'avait autant pris en compte les problèmes du bas peuple.

Lexa la juste.

Souriant intérieurement elle savait aussi que d'autres surnoms moins flatteurs la qualifiait : Lexa la sanguinaire ou la morbide.

Celui qui lui plaisait et lui ressemblait le plus était **« The Owl »** la chouette, comme l'oiseau nocturne, qui attaque et rend justice la nuit. Qui crie quand vient l'obscurité. Qui ne dort pas dans les ténèbres.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle du trône, elle prit quelques secondes pour prendre son visage ferme et inflexible, jeta un regard derrière pour vérifier que ses gardes l'avait imité et enfin ouvrit les doubles portes en grand.

Une vingtaine de personnes se pressaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Lexa n'avait qu'une envie c'était rebrousser chemin et aller se coucher, loin d'ici, mais elle était Heda, et elle devait faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle traversa de sa plus haute stature la salle, accompagnée d'une flopée de révérences, s'installa sur son haut siège et attendit que ses gardes se soient placés de part et d'autres de la salle.

Après des salutations d'usage elle fit signe à la première personne de parler.

La longue nuit commençait.

* * *

25 mars 2017, France, 15 km au large de Biarritz

Matt Purnell était un homme de 24 ans, serveur dans un night-club huppé de la City et féru de surf. Toute la journée il dormait, toute la nuit il servait des boissons à des personnes essayant de trouver un sens à leurs vies, qui n'en trouvaient pas et qui donc venaient boire des verres beaucoup trop chers dans des bars bien trop classes.

Ça n'était pas forcément un mauvais travail, bien que son audition commençait déjà à baisser, ce job lui permettait de nourrir un train de vie assez aisé.

Côté argent Mark ne manquait pas et côté amour sa vie était assez remplie de plan cul et de filles un peu trop bourrées.

Oui, Mark n'avait pas de moral à ce sujet. Sa réponse était toujours **« Pourquoi elles ont bu comme ça alors ? »**.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. **« Putain de merde, c'est pas possible. »** pensa-t-il pour la énième fois. Il avait claqué une coquette petite somme d'argent pour aller dans le sud-ouest de la France, d'autant plus que le Royaume-Uni ne faisait plus partie de l'UE. La livre avait dégringolé en flèche et sa richesse avait considérablement diminué.

Néanmoins il avait tenu à faire son voyage de surf annuel et quel meilleur endroit que Biarritz.

Après avoir rencontré des potes surfeurs ceux-ci l'avait amené en pleine mer pour trouver de bonnes vagues.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Pas le moindre petit soupçon de vaguounette.

Désabusé Mark jura à nouveau sur sa planche. Plus de 1000£ pour une semaine et que dalle. Une envie soudaine de noyade lui apparut. En effet Mark ne s'imaginait pas retourner à Londres. En réfléchissant bien à sa vie rien ne le retenait là-bas.

Mais rien ne le retenait ici non plus.

Mark se sentit soudain attiré en arrière par une force inhabituelle et assez puissante, comme si on le tirait vers la mer.

A 15 km des côtes Mark eut immédiatement l'idée du tsunami comme ces 2 compagnons.

 **« Un tsunami ? »** dit Bo d'une voir où transparaissait de la peur.

 **« Y a pas de tsunami ici. On est pas au Japon »** lui répondit son bro, Luke.

 **« C'est quoi ça alors. »** invectiva Bo, montrant le bateau bougeant lui aussi sous l'effet de l'aspiration sans aucun rapport avec une quelconque houle ou roulis.

 **« J'en sais rien. Allez on se casse. De toute façon il n'y a pas de vague »** Pas de doute Luke prenait son rôle de surfeur cool très à cœur. Les petites douilles prises il y a une demi-heure devaient y être aussi pour quelque chose.

 **« Mark. »**

 **« Mark ? »**

Luke et Bo qui s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le bateau découvrirent que Mark ne les suivait pas.

 **«Ho ! »**

Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres Mark commença à nager sur sa planche en direction du rivage. Doucement, appréciant le contact de l'eau sur ses bras et son torse. Il laissa derrière lui les « bros » et ne regarda pas.

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Des colonnes de fumées tombant du ciel allant s'écraser derrière l'horizon sur la terre ferme. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche c'est la tête nucléaire ayant déviée de sa course et s'abimer en mer quelques km derrière lui.

Les puissances combinées formèrent un monstre. Mark la sentit derrière lui et il sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Nageant comme si sa vie en dépendait….

Sa vie en dépendait mais à ce moment si rien ne pouvait plus le réjouir. Le grondement dans son dos était assourdissant. Il se risqua à regarder derrière lui.

Un monstre.

Souriant de plus belle il nagea encore plusieurs dizaines de mètres et se prépara à se relever. Trop tôt il perdrait de la vitesse et se ferait engloutir, trop tard il percerait la vague et se ferait engloutir.

L'arrière de sa planche se leva doucement. La vague était à ses trousses. Se relevant d'un bond il surfa la plus grande vague jamais vue par l'homme.

Le bruit seul de cette vague n'était même pas descriptible, et aurait suffit à remuer tout son corps.

Il prit position sur la vague et surfa, pendant plusieurs minutes avec à droite le vide et à gauche un mur d'eau.

Rien n'était plus beau, plus pur que cela.

Mark volait.

C'était comme s'il avait attendue ce moment toute sa vie.

Mais il savait que bientôt la vague s'écraserait, doucement d'abord formant un rouleau, puis totalement, engloutissant tout.

Alors il pensa seulement à profiter de ce moment, comme la dernière cigarette d'un condamné à mort.

Par un miracle que Mark ne s'expliqua pas, il réussit à surmonter la vague et fut sur le toit du monde puis se laissa descendre de l'autre côté.

Il l'avait fait.

Lui Mark Purnell avait surfé un tsunami.

S'allongeant maintenant sur sa planche et sur la mer redevenue calme, il se laissa complètement aller.


	5. Chapter 5 Orange sanguine

Bonsoir les gens ! Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou pour sortir ce chapitre mais projets scolaires + révisions de partiels + partiels + repos = pas une seconde à moi depuis novembre... Le retour de la série dans peu de temps m'a sans doute aussi donné un petit regain de motivation. (Même si sans Lincoln et Lexa...).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude The100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
ATTENTION la troisième partie de ce chapitre aborde des sujets difficiles.

* * *

Langues

Normale : Neutre  
Italique : Trigedasleng  
Souligné : Français  
Gras : Anglais

* * *

3 novembre 2122, Territoire des 12 Clans, à mi-chemin entre Arkadia et Polis

 _« Aucun problème ! Aucun problème !»_

Bellamy essayait vainement de calmer les Grounders.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, bien dégagée, bordée par la forêt de tous les côtés. Bellamy et Kane avaient décidé de la traverser rapidement, (pas assez rapidement au goût du plus jeune). Les herbes hautes leurs montaient jusqu'aux genoux, une mer verte dont l'abondance en était presque incongrue.

Les terriens les avaient immédiatement vus, postés par malchance à la lisière des bois. Ils avaient instantanément fondus sur eux.

Kane avait empiré la situation puisqu'il s'était avancé à leur rencontre, signe de défi. Bellamy lui avait pourtant dit de rester silencieux, discret et de le suivre sans discussion.

Il allait les faire buter tous les deux pensa Bellamy. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Arkadia et le voyage avait été calme jusqu'alors.

Kane parlait en anglais et les chevaux terriens hennissaient ce qui s'ajoutait à la cacophonie des plaintes.

Les cinq Grounders s'agitaient sur leurs montures, l'allure menaçante, les mains s'approchant dangereusement des épées à leurs ceintures ou des lances sur leurs dos. L'un d'eux avait même une flèche bandée, son arc reposant sur sa cuisse, prêt au moindre geste suspect.

Leurs hauteurs et leurs proximités oppressaient Bellamy.

Ils portaient tous des armures légères dans des teintes marron et vert foncés, presque aucuns bijoux ou autres babioles pour éviter les bruits nocifs. Des chevaux normalement silencieux.

C'étaient forcément des chasseurs.

Pour du gros gibier.

Et ils venaient de tomber sur des proies faciles.

Ils entouraient Kane et Bellamy, se regardant et se répondant agressivement.

Dans une position faible et en infériorité numérique, Bellamy n'eut même pas l'idée de combattre. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça de toute façon. Les convictions de Marcus devaient commencer à déteindre.

Bellamy désigna Kane de sa main gauche et toucha sa poitrine de sa main droite.

 _« Skaïkru. Skaïkru. »,_ la dénomination de leurs appartenances n'eut pas l'air de rassurer les Grounders qui visiblement n'avaient rien compris lorsque les deux s'étaient présentés en anglais.

« _Lui, chef, Skaïkru_ » baragouina Bellamy dans un Trigedasleng naissant. Les terriens s'étaient tus, toujours méfiants, mais sensiblement à l'écoute. Kane l'observait du coin de l'œil.

 _« Nous… »_ putain, comment Octavia avait dit déjà. _« Arbrees..Heda, Polis »._ Bellamy sut que ce n'était pas le bon mot mais presque. Les Grounders se regardèrent un moment puis un, sensiblement plus maigre mais à qui revenait sans doute le commandement releva la tête.

 _« Conseil »_ énonça-t-il d'un ton condescendant. Bellamy le trouva tout de suite antipathique.

C'est ça, les arbres se disent Trion, un conseil, une assemblée se disent Triona pensa Bellamy.

Le responsable maigre, puisqu'apparemment c'était lui le responsable maintenant, fit un signe de tête hargneux en direction du M16 que Bellamy portait sur son dos.

 _« Paix »_ dit Bellamy, montrant ses mains comme s'il présentait une offrande invisible, signe de soumission chez le Trikru.

Les Grounders les regardaient maintenant avec défiance, deux membres du Skaïkru se dirigeant vers Polis armés, dont l'un commençait à comprendre les coutumes et parlait comme un enfant de 2 ans, pour s'entretenir avec la Heda. La chasse était définitivement interrompue.

Un des chasseurs tenta de parler anglais **«….armes…p….Polis…** _ **»**. _ Bellamy et Kane n'eurent pas besoin d'exprimer leurs incompréhensions, leurs visages en disaient assez.

La situation bien que dangereuse était cocasse. Deux nations adverses dans un dialogue de sourd.

La seule terrienne présente s'avança un peu, et capta immédiatement l'attention.

 **«Armes interdites Polis. »** réussit elle à dire dans un effort apparent. Elle indiqua alors à Bellamy par un geste agressif de donner son arme au chef de l'escouade.

Octavia avait prévenu Bellamy qu'aucune arme n'était autorisé dans la capitale du Trikru mais celui-ci avait essayé de gruger, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Kane.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête vigoureusement en direction des Grounders espérant que ce signe était toujours d'actualité sur Terre puis se tourna vers Bellamy

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fait mine de donner son arme.

 **« Donne lui ton M16. »** le ton était dur et loin d'être amical.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent cruciales.

La forêt ne faisait plus un bruit. Les deux Grounders derrière eux avaient commencé à dégainer, doucement. Le chef avait tendu sa main.

Bellamy souleva doucement sa bandoulière et la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête et après quelques secondes de regard noir envers les Grounders (pour la forme) il présenta son arme à la terrienne.

A la grande surprise des membres du Skaïkru, la terrienne la prit parfaitement et la plaça sur sa selle.

Les Grounders ne savaient pas utiliser des armes à feu. Non ?

 _« Polis est par là. »_ Les Grounders indiquèrent la direction initiale du duo sans toutefois faire un seul mouvement.

La tension ne semblait pas s'être atténuée, les visages peints continuaient d'afficher des allures menaçantes.

Les deux Skaïkru avancèrent doucement, sans faire de gestes imprudents et bientôt les cavaliers leurs emboîtèrent le pas.

Les Grounders parlaient avec insistance dans leurs dos.

Kane et Bellamy n'en menaient pas large, totalement sans défense.

 **« J'en compte 5. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait d'autres. »** Bellamy marchait la tête droite, observant du coin de l'œil la lisière de la forêt.

Le silence lui répondit.

Kane n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre, Bellamy avait juste omit de lui parler de l'interdiction des armes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Si ?

 **« Tu veux nous faire tuer ? »** Kane l'avait juste murmuré dans le vent mais Bellamy l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion sur son partenaire seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Bellamy supposa qu'ils étaient tous les deux sources de déception.

Ce n'était pas souvent que le jeune homme éprouvait de la honte, mais ce sentiment semblait prendre de plus en plus possession de lui dernièrement. Il ne faisait rien pour l'arranger non plus : la tentative d'assassinat de Jaha, le suicide collectif sur l'Arche, la radio de Raven, Mount Weather, cette tentative minable de fraude d'armes… Bellamy garda la tête basse, sa mauvaise conscience prenant le dessus.

Un des Grounders rapprocha son cheval, Kane et Bellamy ralentirent et observèrent le jeune homme qui les surplombait. Plutôt grand, mince, les cheveux en une crête rappelant Lincoln et une morphologie digne d'une crevette ce Grounder ci n'était pas très effrayant.

Ses peintures faciales en revanche avaient été soigneusement préparées et sa façon désinvolte mais experte de tenir sa lance ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il savait s'en servir. Du plat de la lame de sa lance il tapota l'épaule de Marcus puis indiqua d'un geste vindicatif l'horizon, à peu près à 50° à droite de leur direction actuelle. A travers la forêt.

C'était les Grounders qui leur avait indiqué la direction initiale, quel était le problème maintenant soupira Bellamy. Un autre cavalier les avait rattrapés, un autre jeune.

Les 3 autres Grounders : le chef, la terrienne et un guerrier d'un certain âge une dizaine de mètres plus loin en grande discussion, menaient leurs chevaux d'une main solide et gardaient Marcus et Bellamy dans leurs champs de vision.

 _« ..ter…fo..qa »_

Bellamy n'avait strictement rien compris et Kane n'allait pas être d'une grande aide non plus.

Le maquillé réitéra sa tentative de communication mais rien n'y faisait Bellamy n'avait jamais entendu ces mots, Octavia ne lui avait enseigné que les bases du Trigedasleng.

Le Grounder maquillé soupira et se redressa sur son cheval, le deuxième fit de même et eut un geste d'agacement.

Marcus secoua la tête légèrement pour signifier son incompréhension.

Les 2 cavaliers se rapprochèrent doucement et dans une synchronisation non voulue se reculèrent tous deux d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur la croupe de leurs chevaux. D'un geste dédaigneux ils tendirent leurs mains à un Bellamy sidéré et à un Marcus imperturbable.

Ils voulaient qu'ils montent sur leurs chevaux. Avec eux. Juste devant eux.

Voilà d'où venait l'agacement sur leurs visages, monter à deux sur un cheval n'était pas signe de force.

Monter à deux avec un membre du Skaïkru en prime, c'était une honte qui prendrait du temps à disparaître. Mais les 3 autres Grounders qui les avaient à présent rejoins avaient du estimer que le temps pressait et qu'un moment de non-virilité était un mal nécessaire.

Contrairement à ce que le Skaïkru semblait croire, les terriens étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils avaient évidemment vus les réserves de nourriture s'appauvrir, ils savaient aussi que l'arrivée du Skaïkru ouvrait une nouvelle page d'histoire et qu'ils en faisaient partis.

Marcus avait déjà accepté la main tendue, d'un petit saut et avec beaucoup d'adresse pour son âge (quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs), il se tenait déjà à califourchon sur son destrier.

Bellamy savait qu'il n'aurait pas du les titiller. Les Grounders faisaient un effort pour les amener plus vite à Polis. Ils s'abaissaient à les accepter sur leurs montures avec eux.

Mais Bellamy ne put résister, il observa la main tendue juste devant lui, releva les yeux vers le maquillé qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Non seulement c'était le déshonneur d'accepter un ennemi sur son cheval mais en plus il prenait son temps.

Bellamy se tourna alors vers la terrienne et lui fit un sourire en coin peu intelligent mais sans équivoque sur son sens. 'Pourquoi me faire monter avec ce psychopathe, je préférerai monter avec toi.'

C'était odieux et gratuit mais parfois les gens font des choses inconsidérées.

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, la Grounder lui fit son plus beau sourire et approcha son cheval. Ses dents étaient impeccablement blanches, le sourire carnassier.

Une seconde ce fut le silence.

La seconde suivante Bellamy criait et appuyait sur sa joue ensanglantée.

La coupure pissait le sang au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Vive comme l'éclair, elle avait dégainée, fait faire un arc de cercle à son épée et entaillée profondément, horizontalement, sa joue droite sur une dizaine de centimètres.

Le liquide rouge continuait de couler et Bellamy appuyait maintenant de ses deux mains pour atténuer le saignement. La coupure était très profonde, la où les mains du jeune homme ne couvrait pas, on pouvait apercevoir la chair.

Il aurait une cicatrice pour le reste de sa vie.

Le silence s'était de nouveau fait sur la clairière, le soleil descendait rapidement dans le ciel désormais. Dans une heure, deux tout au plus il ferait nuit.

 **« Monte sur son cheval »** Calmement, sans émotion et d'une voix froide la Grounder avait montré du menton le Grounder aux peintures devenues effrayantes.

Il obtempéra cette fois ci. Bellamy enleva sa main droite ensanglantée de sa joue et saisit celle du terrien qui le souleva violemment de terre. Les cavaliers n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et prirent la direction de la forêt dans un trot soutenu. Bellamy n'osait même pas regarder Marcus, honteux, encore une fois.

Une heure auparavant, le Grounder maquillé que l'on appelait Ash s'était coupé la main avec son couteau. Il dépeçait tranquillement un lièvre, un moment d'inattention et une entaille était apparue dans la paume de sa main.

Bellamy avait vu sa paume lacérée.

Ash avait vu sa main pleine de sang.

Et pourtant tous deux avaient enserré leurs mains mêlant le sang, la boue et la sueur.

Sans arrière-pensée, sans haine, sans même le savoir, ils venaient de fonder une alliance qui les dépassaient tous deux.

* * *

Mois de Novembre 2122, Territoire des 12 Clans, Territoire Azgeda

Il avait été capturé errant dans les plaines glacées du nord. A sa vue les sentinelles Azgeda l'avait directement emprisonné et amené à leur village. Ne répondant pas et ne réagissant pas, l'individu avait été enfermé puis transporté vers la cité royale.

L'Azgeda était le clan le plus en marge de la fédération, géographiquement et culturellement. Issus des survivants du Nada, ceux-ci avaient préférés restés en bon terme avec les autres clans et entretenir des échanges commerciaux mais ne faisaient rien de plus.

Ne se sentant pas proches culturellement des tribus vertes ou bleues, et carrément opposés aux tribus orangées la fédération proposée jadis n'avait été acceptée qu'à contrecœur et les lois instaurées depuis par les Heda successives n'étaient que partiellement suivies ou même totalement ignorées. La mort par écartèlement était par exemple toujours d'actualité dans le nord.

L'Azgeda était donc l'exception confirmant la règle dans la fédération. Le clan avait même été le premier sécessionniste de la révolution qui avait été sévèrement réprimée par Lexa quelques années auparavant.

Le clan du nord était donc rentré dans le rang mais une haine de toute la fédération s'était installée dans tous les cœurs et les tensions entre les partisans de la guerre totale et ceux de l'attente faisaient rage. Bien que les membres de l'IceClan en ancienne langue fussent très résistants au froid, ils adoraient les fortes chaleurs c'est pourquoi jamais ils n'auraient quittés la cité royale.

Celle-ci était construite à l'intérieur d'un ancien bâtiment, que leurs ancêtres avaient baptisés Ticity. Toute une ville fourmillait sous cette ancienne construction et s'enfonçait même profondément dans le sol par de larges galeries. Celles-ci étaient toutes perpendiculaires et bien organisées de fait, Ticity était comparable à un Iceberg. Le minage ne s'arrêtait jamais et les étages les plus profonds atteignaient le 54ème niveau.

Situé sur un bassin chaud, l'ancienne centrale géothermique abritait une population indéterminée, même les dirigeants l'ignoraient. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser l'Azgeda était le clan le plus avancé technologiquement des 12.

Le clan du froid, grâce à la géothermie, avait gardé des connaissances dans l'électronique basique, la culture hors-sol et sans lumière, les sciences médicinales issues des thermes, et la plupart des métiers de l'artisanat nécessitant la mécanisation : la métallurgie lourde, le minage à grande échelle et le maçonnage. Étant aussi (secrètement) amoureux des arts ils étaient restés maîtres dans la soufflerie du verre et la ferronnerie d'art…

Situé à une très grande distance de Polis, la raison pour laquelle l'Azgeda faisait partie des 12 Clans était son alliance avec la tribu du Fleuve, Sikru. Ceux-ci par un marché devenu tacite, assurait le transport de toute personne Azgeda, en échange l'Azgeda fournissait nourritures et produits.

Après être avoir vogué pendant plusieurs jours, les guerriers et le prisonnier furent débarqués à quelques encablures d'un bâtiment colossal. Sur plusieurs kilomètres ils durent suivre des tranchées et des boyaux interminables qui amenaient à cette construction d'un autre temps.

On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre un bruit sourd en continu et le sol tremblait sous les pieds du prisonnier.

L'excavation de milliers de m3 de roches et de terres avait donc apporté un volume important en dehors de terre. L'Azgeda avait tout d'abord pensé faire un terril extérieur circulaire pour se protéger des envahisseurs, mais étant donné la configuration, les pièges et les tranchées aménagées, aucune armée ne les attaquait jamais et des guetteurs patrouillaient en permanence. Cette idée fut donc vite abandonnée.

Cela fut la cause de leur perte lors de leur révolte mais cela n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. En revanche pour des raisons thermiques l'Azgeda avait prit la décision de faire un mur à l'intérieur de l'usine pour l'isoler du froid mordant de l'hiver.

Les fours tournaient jour et nuit et à partir de la terre miné, créaient des briques en terre cuite. La terre du nord était pleine de carbone ou d'anthracite ce qui lui donnait une couleur homogène entre gris et noir. L'excavation apportait un tel volume de terre que le roi avait décidé de construire le mur et le plafond en recouvrant même les vantaux. Aucune lumière naturelle ne baignait plus la centrale.

Le volume extrait fut tel qu'un deuxième mur parallèle à l'autre fut créé et l'espace entre les deux remplis ce qui avait nécessité la création de plusieurs portes monumentales pour entrer et sortir de la cité. La situation devint préoccupante puisque le minage continuait et le deuxième mur fut bientôt achevé.

En aucun cas le peuple Azgeda ne voulait sortir et créer un mur extérieur ou faire une digue et le besoin d'espace issu de l'augmentation de la population devenait impératif. C'est pourquoi le peuple du nord décida de créer un simple terril adossé à la centrale.

Celui-ci devait être une solution temporaire mais faute de mieux devint la solution permanente.

Le terril devint si énorme que sa hauteur dépassa bientôt la centrale et ce fut la deuxième raison de la défaite de l'Azgeda lors de leur révolte contre les 12 Clans mais ce n'est toujours pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui.

Ce que les dirigeants Azgeda n'avaient pas envisagés était que de tels murs étaient beaucoup trop isolés, en effet la terre était argileuse et totalement imperméable. La terre cuite qui en était retiré gardait elle aussi les mêmes propriétés, Ticity n'ayant aucun système d'évacuation d'air ou de ventilation, l'atmosphère intérieure était tout simplement irrespirable.

La respiration de plusieurs milliers d'humains, l'industrie, l'agriculture et l'élevage à l'intérieur d'un endroit confiné avec aucun moyen pour l'air de s'échapper à cause d'un mur imperméable rendait la situation ignoble à tout être non habitué.

L'humidité était toujours égale à 100%, les murs suintaient de l'eau en permanence et le débit était tel que l'Azgeda avait du créé un caniveau sur tout le pourtour de la cité au pied du mur et avait créé, puis maçonné un égout dans le mur qui débouchait de l'autre côté et continuait en une rivière artificielle.

La pression et l'humidité était telle que les portes restaient obligatoirement ouvertes et des colonnes de fumées s'échappaient continuellement. Ticity était parfois comparé à une cocotte-minute qui fuyait et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Devant de tels risques pour la santé les autorités avaient créé des tunnels verticaux reliant la surface aux galeries souterraines pour évacuer le trop plein : la surface autour de la centrale qui normalement était recouvert de neige avait rapidement fait place à la terre car des geysers de vapeur s'échappaient sans arrêts.

Quand Emerson fut amené de force au pied de Ticity à travers un gigantesque jet de vapeur il eut tout d'abord peur que se soit une torture puis en voyant que les hommes l'accompagnaient se radoucit.

En pénétrant dans Ticity Emerson crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. La chaleur et l'humidité était étouffante, il suffoqua immédiatement et les gardes lui expliquèrent dans un anglais déplorable la méthode.

Il devait se calmer et respirer par petites inspirations. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ils se remirent en route et traversèrent entièrement la porte. Les vêtements collèrent immédiatement au corps d'Emerson et ses membres furent recouverts d'une pellicule d'eau. Il se considérait comme un homme, un vrai bonhomme, mais ce qu'il découvrit le fit frissonner.

La cité était terrifiante, les parois noires amenaient une sensation de claustrophobie malsaine, la respiration était difficile et le bruit était tout simplement assourdissant. Les sons n'ayant aucun moyen de sortir, le moindre bruit se répercutait encore et encore dans tout le bâtiment. La cacophonie ambiante était emplie de bruits divers.

Si l'ancien habitant de Mount Weather avait pu parler l'Azgeda il n'aurait pas pu comprendre la moindre conversation de toute les personnes présentes. La partie centrale et de plain-pied avait une surface énorme dédié à un seul but, le trône. Celui-ci avait été réalisé avec toutes les pierres précieuses amassées lors du minage centenaire.

Toutes les pierres précieuses rencontrées étaient amenées sur le trône lorsque le roi n'était pas la et recouvertes de sable. Après une intense combustion les pierres étaient consolidées dans le verre. Le trône qui normalement avait été imaginé à taille humaine avait grandi au cours des 100 ans. Il était perpétuellement agrandi, élargi et prenait de plus en plus de surface au sol.

A chaque agrandissement la surface centrale devait être polie pour que le roi ou la reine puisse s'asseoir dessus. La combustion du sable créait un verre transparent au départ mais la couche suivante brûlait l'ancienne ce qui faisait changer la couleur vers l'ambre. Les couches inférieures n'étaient donc plus visibles et le tout était d'une laideur inimaginable. La lumière ne parvenait pas à percer la troisième couche de verre c'est pourquoi le centre paraissait noir ou vide.

Disproportionné, le trône était comparable à un volcan, où des marches avaient été pratiquées et le sommet avait une surface plate et un tant soit peu lisse avec un minuscule dossier. Le trône devait atteindre les six mètres de haut, ce qui le rendait imposant mais amenait une situation ridicule.

En effet avec le bruit ambiant un tel éloignement rendait toute conversation entre le dirigeant et le sujet impossible.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Emerson fut trainé jusqu'au trône, il dut en gravir la moitié, aidé des sentinelles. Ses pieds lui firent soudain mal et il se rendit compte que le trône était l'acteur de ses tourments. Les pierres n'étaient pas toutes recouvertes de verre et ce dernier était parfois saillant et coupant.

La conversation qui suivit ne l'intéressa pas, on devait sans doute décider de son sort mais celui-ci était sans importance à ses yeux. Seule la vengeance importait maintenant. Il n'y avait que deux échappatoires désormais : la revanche ou la mort.

Après que celle qui surmontait ce trône ridicule, dont le nom devait être Nia, Mia ou Miyah, Emerson s'en fichait, se soit exprimé un peu plus fort les sentinelles le prirent de nouveau par les épaules et le firent descendre de cette horreur de mauvais goût.

Les guerriers se parlaient entre eux, semblaient nerveux et excédés. Deux autres personnes les rejoignirent chargées de sacs et ils ressortirent de la cité et reprirent le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

Emerson eut envie de rire. Ces guerriers l'avaient amenés sur tout ce chemin, l'avait trainé pendant des jours, pensant qu'arrivé à Ticity ils en seraient débarrassés. Et en 2 minutes montre en main ils repartaient vers leur point de départ.

L'ancien garde fut soulagé de sortir de cette ville mais le froid le glaça immédiatement. En écoutant la conversation des guerriers, il crut comprendre un mot : Polis.

On l'emmenait vers la cité des Hedas. Une certaine personne devait s'y trouver.

Parfait.

* * *

12 juin 2016, Australie, Brisbane

Eva Rollio n'était pas une force de la nature, mentionner son nom et force dans la même phrase lui aurait sûrement arraché un sourire. C'est pourquoi ce qu'elle allait entreprendre était une mission suicide.

Ayant des origines italiennes, elle était née et avait toujours vécu en Australie. Son grand-père ayant été débarqué en tant que prisonnier sur cette terre aride pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait décidé de rester à la fin des hostilités.

Eva avait gardé la beauté et la finesse de l'Italie dans ses gènes.

Elève modèle, passionnée dès le plus jeune âge par les animaux et la biologie, elle avait tout d'abord envisagé de devenir vétérinaire puis avait embrassé une carrière plus atypique. Après un bachelor en biologie moléculaire elle avait ensuite continué sur un Master puis sur un PhD dont la thèse incompréhensible pour les profanes avait quelque chose à voir avec les cellules cancéreuses.

Elle, Eva Rollio, avait réussi, elle avait rendu ses parents fiers et elle était sûre que si ses grands-parents étaient encore vivants ils pleureraient de joie pour elle.

Ce qui pouvait frapper chez Eva au premier abord était sa presque bipolarité. Pendant 3 semaines elle pouvait rester chez elle, réviser, sécher des dizaines de cours, regarder des séries et oublier totalement le monde autour d'elle sans le moindre souci. Elle faisait preuve pendant ces périodes d'un détachement assez impressionnant et quand ses amis arrivaient enfin à la joindre après des douzaines d'appels ce n'était pas leur amie qui répondait.

C'était une copie, vide, répondant dans le vague, avec une voix manquant toute sympathie.

Et le lendemain, première heure, elle débarquait en cours tout sourire, le sang chaud, prête à sortir le soir même, ayant de vague souvenirs des jours passés.

Ses amis ne s'y étaient pas habitués. On ne s'habitue pas à ça.

Ils s'en étaient accommodés, la couvrant lors de ses « crises ». Le terme de crise n'était pas le plus pertinent pour décrire son état mais ils n'avaient pas trouvés mieux.

Comment ses amis auraient-ils pu l'expliquer ? Que le deuxième côté d'Eva était la plus grosse fainéante jamais vue ? Que sa voie détachée et glaciale était terrifiante ? Excuses difficilement acceptables à la faculté…

Mais en cette journée d'été 2016, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle venait de recevoir son doctorat, la plupart de ses amis avaient eux aussi finis leurs études et trouvés un travail ou en passe d'en trouver un. Ses parents avaient souris sans discontinuer toute la journée.

Il y a des instants dans une vie où tous les éléments coïncident parfaitement et forment, le temps d'un moment, la perfection. Eva pensait que cette journée était parfaite et il ne manquait plus qu'une chose.

Une soirée et une nuit parfaite.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, complètement nue, enroulée dans son rideau de douche, dans sa baignoire avec le Vésuve prêt à exploser dans son ventre Eva fit un rapide bilan. Elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose pendant la nuit qu'elle aurait pu regretter, son portable était là (fonctionnant), son portefeuille était là avec sa carte, un peu moins remplie certes mais c'était le jeu et enfin elle ne se souvenait d'absolument RIEN de la veille.

Une. Super. Soirée !

Après avoir bue plus de 2 litres d'eau et mangée la moitié d'un paquet de céréales comme si elle avait 8 ans, Eva avait été dérangé dans sa gueule de bois par deux personnes d'apparence assez banale.

D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas su les décrire après coup, ils avaient des physiques si communs qu'elle les avait oubliés. La conversation qui suivit fut intense et il ne lui resta que des bribes. Parmi les mots revenant à sa mémoire il y avait : secret, 200 000$, clonage, doctorat, cancer, réfléchir, oui, non, non, oui, je ne sais pas, c'est un interrogatoire ?...

Après avoir décuvé et pris plusieurs jours de réflexion, elle décida d'accepter cette offre d'emploi à responsabilité rêvée.

Deux journées parfaites !

C'est comme cela qu'Eva Rollio fut insérée dans une équipe de chercheurs, pour la totalité masculine, pour la plupart biologiste, pour une très grande partie vieux et pour un nombre conséquent assez ennuyeux.

D'après ce qu'Eva avait compris et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur le bas de son bulletin de paye, elle était salariée d'une petite entreprise australienne, succursale d'un grand groupe américain, détenu par des sociétés de holding réparties partout sur le globe mais qui en fait était étroitement lié au gouvernement australien.

Depuis son plus jeune âge Eva cherchait le pourquoi, c'était sa raison d'être. Ne pas savoir qui la payait réellement l'avait dérangée au tout début puis quand elle avait relu le nombre de zéros sur son bulletin elle s'était ravisée. Rien ne pouvait payer plus que ça. 'Et en plus ça ferait fermer sa gueule à Chad, qui soi disant gagnait des fortunes en travaillant dans les assurances. Rentre chez toi avec ta Porsche pourrie' avait elle pensé à de nombreuses reprises.

L'équipe ultra-polyvalente travaillait en priorité sur la guérison et la lutte agressive des cellules cancéreuses. Dans un complexe très isolé, enterré dans le désert australien à Nyirripi et hermétique de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, Eva formait le seul membre féminin du projet VINCI.

Elle était entouré de personnes, que l'on aurait pu surnommer de savants à une certaine époque, qui avaient femmes et enfants et pour la plupart grands-enfants. Mais il lui arrivait d'entendre la fin d'une blague à son sujet ou un petit commentaire machiste. Cela la dérangeait bien sur mais elle avait apprit à ignorer les brimades au cours de sa vie.

Parmi les chercheurs qu'elle appréciait le plus se trouvait Robert Gant, éminent chercheur de plus de 70 ans, qui était autrefois météorologiste. Il avait tout du papy gâteau; de la barbe au sourire rassurant. Après leur période de travail de 2 semaines où l'équipe travaillait d'arrache-pied, les membres avaient le droit à 72h en dehors de l'abri.

Cette permission de sortie était obligatoire, d'un point de vue légal, mais aussi scientifique, la fatigue atténuant la concentration.

Eva et Robert s'étaient vus de nombreuses fois en dehors du travail, Eva avait fait découvrir le monde de la nuit à Robert et lui, lui avait présenté sa grande famille. Des fous rires, des pintes, des parties de cricket, des photos et des souvenirs à la pelle.

Mais lorsque le 25 mars 2017 une vibration tellement forte qu'elle fit tomber Eva de son lit superposé du laboratoire fit trembler la terre, toute cette vie parfaite vola en éclat.

Les communications avec l'extérieur avaient été coupées. Ce qu'on pouvait voir à travers le hublot de la porte principale était apocalyptique.

Pour les gens normaux, l'équipe VINCI était le savoir, la sagesse, la raison. Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils la perdirent.

Les semaines suivantes ne seront pas décrites.

Il est insupportable de voir ce que l'être humain peut faire quand il n'a plus de limites et qu'il perd foi en lui-même. Il est d'autant plus insoutenable d'être victime de sévices par des gens que l'on a très bien connu.

Le 6 juin 2017, après avoir échappée à ses tourmenteurs Eva sortit de l'abri avec une combinaison antiradiation et plusieurs bonbonnes d'oxygène. Elle tenta alors l'impossible : rejoindre la ville de Darwin, située sur la pointe nord de l'Australie soit 2000km à travers le désert. Les quelques bonbonnes d'oxygène sur un brancard de fortune elle prit la direction qu'elle pensait être le Nord.

A sa sortie Eva ne se sentit pas dépaysée. Australienne de naissance elle était habituée à la poussière et à la terre rouge. Ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée en revanche était le fait que le ciel soit orange en permanence. Le spectacle était irréel.

En effet il n'existait plus aucun point de repère, le Soleil n'était plus visible, la luminosité ne variait pas au cours de la journée et le magnétisme était devenu fou. Les boussoles étaient devenues inutilisables. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se dirigea vers l'Est.

Son trouble bipolaire ne l'avait pas gêné lors de ses mois de travail. Elle était restée la même, enthousiaste et travailleuse à l'excès.

Les viols et la maltraitance avaient fait pencher la balance. Son deuxième soi avait prit le relais, subissant sans broncher comme si son subconscient connaissait la suite. Comme si la finalité avait toujours été leurs morts.

Il semblait désormais que sa deuxième partie serait la seule. Il n'y avait nul besoin de sourire dans ce nouveau monde.

Elle marchait, vidée, dans l'Outback. Sur la terre orange, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable orange, à travers l'air orange et sous le ciel orange.

Elle était un fantôme, n'ayant même pas l'idée d'essuyer le sang sur ses mains des 10 salopards qu'elle avait massacré au scalpel.

Elle n'était plus rien, se raccrochant à ce fol espoir d'arriver à une ville offrant des laboratoires de qualité suffisante pour entreposer de l'oxygène et des combinaisons.

Elle s'enfonçait dans le vide, laissant le néant derrière elle.


End file.
